Clarity
by aerean94
Summary: 30 Day Drabbles featuring Akashi and Kuroko in different scenarios.
1. Chapter 1: Scarlet

**Disclaimer: **I do Not Own Kuroko no Basket!

**Rated: **T. Each chapter will have their own rating, but overall will be rated T to start off with.

**Warnings?: **These thingies are unbetaed so there're bound to be mistakes. Please feel free to kindly point them out if any of my grammar mistakes bother you and we'll see if I bother to fix it or not.

**Prompt: **Holding Hands

* * *

Scarlet

"I...I can't go on anymore!" Groaning, Kise fell to his bottom on the gym court, leaning his weight on his hands, throwing his head back as he panted.

Following Kise, Aomine fell to his knees. "Geez, Akashi that bastard. He's like the incarnation of the devil himself!"

"I'm surprised you know what that word means." Midorima says, pushing his spectacles further up his nose.

Grumbling to himself and ignoring the shooting guard, Aomine raised his head and looked to find his partner. "Oi, Tetsu, you all ri- Oi Tetsu!"

Said person blinked his eyes open as he turned his head to look at his partner. "What is it, Aomine-kun?"

"Don't lie down on the floor like that! It looks like you're dead!"

"Ah. I apologize."

Sitting up, Kuroko blinked when a flash of yellow covered his vision. "Mou, Kurokochi! Don't die on meeee!"

"Kise-kun. Please die."

"So mean!"

"All right. That's enough."

Looking up, every single member of the first string of the basketball team ceased what they were doing. There, Akashi stood on the middle of the court in all his imposing glory.

"That's enough for today. You're dismissed."

Everyone sighed in relief as they put their equipment away and retreated to the confines of their locker room to shower, change, and head home.

Kuroko, meanwhile, decided to stay back again to practice his shots, and after a while of convincing Aomine and Kise to go home without him, he was finally alone in the gym. Time seemed to pass quickly for Kuroko as he dribbled around the court with failing attempts to shoot in the basket. He missed every time and it discouraged him but he continued to go on regardless, hoping that he would at least make one basket.

"Tetsuya."

The sound of his name snapped him out of his reverie as he turned to face the source of the person who called his name. "Akashi-kun. You're still here?"

Nodding, the red haired captain strode over to where Kuroko stood on the middle of the court, crossing his arms. "Yeah. I had a meeting to attend with the Coach."

"I see. Thank you for your hard work."

Nodding, Akashi spoke. "You should head home now, Tetsuya. It's getting late. You wouldn't want your parents to worry."

Blinking, Kuroko looked outside the top windows of the gym that aligned the ceilings to see the orange sky that signified the setting of the sun.

"Ah. You're right."

"Of course I am."

Suppressing a sigh, Kuroko placed the ball back into its rack and with the help of Akashi, rolled it over to be stored away. That done, he retreated to the locker room to change back into his uniform, grabbed his bag, and met Akashi outside the gym, who turned off the lights and locked the doors.

Silence enveloped the two once again as they made their way home together. They didn't mind it. With the chaos that came with the Generation of Miracles, this was something they came to appreciate from one another, a companionable silence.

As they walked, Kuroko's eyes trailed over to Akashi, who was walking just a little ways ahead of him. The color of the sunset did wonders with the red that is Akashi's hair. It seemed to emit a gentle fiery glow, and he couldn't help but be fascinated by it.

Breathing in, Kuroko sped up so that he was closer to Akashi and raised a hand. His fingers hesitantly reached out to touch the strands of the red hair, inwardly marveling at the surprising softness his fingers felt.

"Tetsuya?"

Blinking, Kuroko's eyes made contact with mismatched ones. He flinched back as he realized what he unconsciously just did. "I apologize, Akashi-kun. I shouldn't have..."

Letting out a low chuckle, Akashi gently grabbed Kuroko's still raised hand and brought it down. "You're just like a kitten."

As they resumed walking, Kuroko cocked his head to the side, not understanding what the other meant with such words. He felt a soft squeeze to his hand and his eyes looked down, realizing his hand was still being held by the red-haired's peach colored hand. Eyes softening, his eyes rose to look Akashi, who was staring straight ahead with a small smile playing on his lips. Smiling softly, he squeezed the hand back gently as they slowly and quietly made their way home.

* * *

**A/N: **So like. I came across this 30 Day OTP Challenge thingy on deviantART and favorited it so that I can do it sometime later. I had forgotten about it until now so I decided why the hell not to do it. The link to the challenge will be on my profile in the **Ongoing Stories **section of my profile in case if ya ever wanna do it too. I'm doing this just for kicks, not to mention my birthday is in this month, and it's about time I contribute more to my favorite OTP. These are mainly just going to be drabbles, maybe some one shots, and some may or may not be connected with each other depending on how I write them. Thank you for reading and while I won't demand reviews, they're still loved. They do wonders for motivation of a writer's ego.

_Next Prompt: Cuddling Somewhere_


	2. Chapter 2: Hot Cocoa

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **Cuddling Somewhere

**Thanks to: deLovelyBones, Eleoopy, and revenanttrickster for reviewing! You guys are loved!**

* * *

Hot Cocoa

Kuroko stared up at the white, grayish clouds that covers the sky, small specks of white descending from the covered sky. He could see his breath as he breathed in the air around him. It was cold and fresh.

Shivering a bit, he buried his slightly reddened nose in his plaid scarf, a scarf his grandmother had knitted for him as a Christmas present a few years ago. The boy slumped in his seat, bringing his hands up to his face and blowing on them to warm them up.

"Sorry for the wait."

Looking up, heterochromatic eyes greeted him as a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips.

"It's fine, Akashi-kun."

"Here."

Taking a cup from the others hands, Kuroko felt his cold fingers warming from the warmth of the cup. Slowly, he took a sip as to not burn his tongue, and sighed in contentment.

Akashi sat down next to Kuroko, also taking a drink from his own cup.

"It's not so bad here compared to Kyoto. It's absolutely freezing there in the winter."

"It's still cold here."

"Between Tokyo and Kyoto, Tokyo's a lot more warmer."

"...It's still cold here."

"Goodness Tetsuya. Why do you insist on arguing?"

"In hopes to prove Akashi-kun wrong just once."

"And that will never happen. After all, I'm always right."

"Someday, I'll prove you wrong."

"I'm looking forward to that."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Kuroko scooted over until he was flush against the red head's side. Akashi looked over, giving his companion a questionable look.

"Akashi-kun is warm."

Chuckling, Akashi wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulders, pulling him just a tad bit closer. The teal-head instinctively laid his head on the others shoulder, covering his nose again with his scarf.

"Now it's warm."

"You're impossible."

* * *

And I'm working on this thingy majing instead of doing my homework. I think I need to get my priorities straight...Nah.

_Next Prompt: Watching a Movie_


	3. Chapter 3: Contact

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Watching a Movie

**Thanks to: aibeloved, miyukiyeu, Eleoopy, uniquemangalover, and otp for the reviews! You are loooooooooooooved!**

* * *

Contact

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Watching a movie."

"You call _this _watching a movie?"

Akashi blinked and stopped his ministrations as he looked at his beloved. Kuroko was looking at him, face blank as ever, though he could see the curiosity swimming in those beautiful cyan eyes of his.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kuroko sighed.

"If you're going to watch a movie, please sit up straight and face the t.v."

"But I want to cuddle."

"...We can cuddle, but please keep your hands to yourself."

"Very well."

…

…

…

…

…

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Please take your hand off my butt."

* * *

-is so excited for Kuroko no Basket season 2- Not to mention with the manga! Ahhh it's getting soooooo gooooood!

_Next Prompt: On a Date_


	4. Chapter 4: Milkshake

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **On a Date

**Thanks to: FallenxLinkin, deLovelyBones, miyukiyeu, Tateshi Akari, Ginpachi-sensei, uniquemangalover, and BashyBunny for the reviews! I love you guuuuuuuyyyys!**

It is ridiculously early in the morning right now (4:43 a.m), and I can't fall right back asleep after taking a trip to the bathroom. So I decided to upload this thing anyway...since I usually upload the new chapter before I head to class.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Milkshake

A date between one captain and one shadow is nothing completely special. It didn't matter where they went; they enjoyed each others company and as long as they can be in the presence of one another, they didn't really care where they went.

They walked side by side at an even pace, a small bit of space between the two, but it was easy to tell how close the two are with each other, considering how one of them unconsciously responds to a slight movement made from the other.

"It's getting close to lunch. We should get something to eat. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to dine at?"

"Maji Burger."

Akashi raised a brow.

"Kagami-kun and I always go there after practice."

"I see..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Good grief, Tetsuya. Is there anything else you drink besides that?"

Kuroko looked at his partner as he continued to slurp his milkshake...which just so happens to be his third one. Akashi had his arms crossed and a perfectly arched brow raised as he waited for Kuroko to answer him.

Blinking, the teal haired boy continued to stare at his partner as different colored orbs locked with each other.

Akashi's eyes narrowed.

"It is unhealthy."

"But it is delicious."

"You're skinny. Your usual intake of food is but a small amount, yet you consume large amounts of this sweetened drink. It's bad for your health."

"The amount of food I eat is sufficient enough for me to last through the day."

"It's amazing how you can drink so much but eat so little."

"Thank you very much."

"At this rate, you'll never get taller."

…

…

…

…

"That was mean, Akashi-kun."

"Please, Tetsuya. It is the inevitable truth."

"Well what about Akashi-kun? Akashi-kun eats nutritiously all the time, yet he never seems to grow."

"...Even if it's Tetsuya, I will not forgive you."

"And even if it's Akashi-kun, I will also not forgive you."

* * *

Dear god. The latest chapter of Kuroko no Basket was just...I can't describe it into words. Kagami Taiga is just one amazing bamf.

_Next Prompt: Kissing_


	5. Chapter 5: Vanilla

**Rated: **K+

**Prompt: **Kissing

**Thanks to: Eleoopy, FallenxLinkin, deLovelyBones, Yuna Seijuuro, Another observer of the world, indigocrimsonblade, aibeloved, and kiseki tatsune1595 for the reviews! They are appreciated and I love reading em!**

* * *

Vanilla

After taking a lunch break at Maji Burger, the two continued their date, going to a new aquarium that had opened that day, which was actually why the two decided to have a date. Akashi had somehow gotten his hands on tickets before the opening of the aquarium and asked Kuroko if he wanted to go with him.

The two explored the building, from learning about the mating of seahorses to admiring the beauty of the marine life.

While Kuroko enjoyed touching the starfish, Akashi very much enjoyed feeding the dolphins. Though, he had forbidden the teal head from going near a dolphin after the boy almost had his hand bitten off while feeding one.

After their trip to the aquarium, they went window shopping around Tokyo's large shopping district, buying snacks here and there and hanging out around sports shops.

Spending money on yet another batch of milkshakes that Kuroko oh so happily consumed while locked in a staring contest with his lover, who eyed the drink with disdain the entire time.

With the sun setting for the day and dying the color of the sky with a beautiful orange yellow glow, Kuroko found himself yet again drawn to how the glow did wonders to Akashi's silhouette.

"Tetsuya?"

Blinking, Kuroko's eyes flashed over to Akashi.

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

Once their eyes locked, Akashi smiled and chuckled as he fully turned to face the other, walking towards him and stopping until they were only mere inches apart.

"For someone so observant, you have a knack for spacing out."

Kuroko slightly pouted. "I'm sorry that my mind is filled with other things."

Akashi smirked. "And what kind of things would they be?"

"Nothing Akashi-kun should be concerned about." the boy replied, his eyes looking off to the side.

"Tetsuya."

There was something in the way Akashi called his name that compelled him to look back at the other. His breath hitched as he realized how close they were. He could so easily see the details of those beautiful mismatched eyes and he couldn't help but be mesmerized.

"Tell me, did you have fun today?"

Kuroko felt himself slightly relaxing, which startled him as he didn't realize how tense he had become with Akashi in such a close proximity.

"Yes, I did. I would love to visit that aquarium again."

"I agree. It was a shame we missed the penguin show, so perhaps next time we'll be able to see it."

"We only missed it because Akashi-kun wouldn't stop fretting."

"You almost got bit by the dolphin. Of course I would be worried and be 'fretting' as you would put it."

"It's still Akashi-kun's fault we missed the show."

"...Tetsuya...are you really all right?"

"I'm really fine. I'm all right."

Akashi sighed.

"You're right. I do worry too much."

"Akashi-kun...you admitted it."

"Hm?"

"You admitted that I'm right. Which means you admitted that you were wrong to worry too much. I finally got Akashi-kun to admit that he's wrong...!"

"...Goodness grief, Tetsuya. You ruined the atmosphere."

"I realize that. But it was my only chance to prove to Akashi-kun that he admitted that he was wrong. I couldn't let it pass."

"...Of all the things..."

"...Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, bringing the two closer together, their foreheads touching.

"You're completely irresistible."

"...Please don't say that so bluntly."

Bringing a hand up, he cupped the shadow's cheek, their gazes locked on each other.

Slowly, they leaned in to each other until their lips finally met. It was a slow and chaste kiss as they marveled in the feel of each other. They parted, their eyes meeting for a second until they both leaned in again into another kiss. Akashi's hand traveled from Kuroko's cheek to the back of his head, where he gently but firmly grasped those soft beautiful locks of hair, his arm tightening around the boy's waist as he deepened their kiss.

A small moan escaped from the teal haired boy's lips, with the red haired boy taking the opportunity to slip in his tongue. Their tongues danced with each other, slowly but surely, until they parted once again a minute after.

Their gazes locked again, with Akashi sighing and resting his forehead on Kuroko's shoulder as he tightly embraced him, the latter also wrapping his arms around the former and burying his nose in the red locks he loves.

* * *

While writing this, I was listening to a certain ost from Shingeki no Kyojin, called Counter Attack Mankind. Just...the first part of that song is so amazing. I kept replaying it as I wrote this, and I just felt that it was such a wonderful inspiration for me as I was writing this drabble. The ENTIRE soundtrack of Shingeki is absolutely amazing. Especially this Sountrack Mini Mix thing someone made and posted on youtube. No words can describe how awesome, epic, and intense it is.

Anyways, Thank you for reading!

_Next Prompt: Wearing Each Others Clothes_


	6. Chapter 6: Loose

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Thanks to: gorilla-sensei**(gintamaaaa!)**, Another observer of the world, kiseki tatsune1595, Eleoopy, Ryuuchi Seijuro**(Giotto so sexy), **Ginpachi-sensei**(Oshiete, Ginpachi-sensei~!)**, BashyBunny, and FallenxLinkin! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying these drabbles!**

* * *

Loose

Kuroko stared at his reflection in the mirror as he fingered the black collared shirt he wore. It was a big big on him, as the shirt didn't belong to him, but rather someone else. He couldn't recall putting on the shirt, so he figured Akashi must've dressed him sometime during the night when he was deep asleep, exhausted from their...strenuous activity.

Picking up a pair of slacks that Akashi had left for him while he went to the kitchen, Kuroko slipped on. It was a bit big as it hung a bit loosely on his hips. He's going to need a belt so he won't slip off.

Exiting the bathroom and holding the slacks up with one hand so that it won't slip off, the teal head went over to the kitchen to find his lover, only stop dead in his tracks.

He stared at the figure that stood in front of the stove, which isn't a strange sight. What _was _strange, however, was the fact that the figure seemed to be wearing a shirt and jeans that seemed a bit tight on him.

"Ah, Tetsuya. You're done changing. Are you hungry?" Akashi asked, turning around to face his beloved, greeting him with a smile.

"Akashi-kun. Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Hm? Ah, I thought it'd be interesting. We're almost the same size, so I wondered how your clothes would fit on me. They're only a tad tight but that's it. What about you, Tetsuya? How do my clothes fit?"

"Ah...they're a bit...loose."

"Really?"

Walking over to the teal head, Akashi gently grabbed the others wrist and brought it up, watching as his slacks loosely hung low on those milky hips.

"...I find the sight of you wearing my clothes quite...enticing."

"Akashi-kun is a pervert."

* * *

Yeah, this one is...short. Mainly because I didn't know what the hell I wanted them to do. -shot-

DSIFAKSDFSDIJFAKSFNKSDJF OMFG first episode of season 2 is awesooooooome! I really wanna see Alex so bad! I can't wait for when they're training with Riko's dad at the mountains, the hot spring, and most of all, the Winter Cup matches! Ahhh so awesome~!

_Next Prompt: Cosplaying __**- Actually, help me out with this one guys. What in the world should they cosplay as? Please please PLEASE give me ideas for this one! I'm still agonizing over Shingeki so I can't think of what other stuff they can potentially cosplay as! I was thinking of setting this back in their Teiko days during the school festival and there's a cosplay contest they signed up for whatever reason. Of course, the other GoMs will be featured and also some side pairings may be in there too. Feel free to voice your thoughts and opinions! Greatly appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Cosplay Party

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Cosplaying

**Thanks to: Eleoopy, Ryuuchi Seijuro, aibeloved, FallenxLinkin, Ginpachi-sensei, Another observer of the world, BashyBunny, and yukiseijuro for the reviews! **

**Ah. I would like to note here something IMPORTANT. **

**Because I loved the ideas you guys gave me, I couldn't pick just one, so I decided to divide this chapter into parts with different scenarios of them cosplaying. **

**I'm soooo sorry for not getting this out earlier, but I was wondering what to do last night and fell asleep, and this morning, I thought to myself, "Why the hell do I have to pick?! I'll just write em all!" **

**Before leaving for school, I wrote your suggestions down, and at school, I wrote out the scenarios so that when I get home, I would just write! **

**So here I am. Got home and after having lunch, I sat down on my bed and just wrote to finish this for you guys!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Edit: 10/8/13 - Added in one little rumor for the _Magical Girls _section. Credit goes to BashyBunny-san~!**

* * *

Cosplay Party

Scenario 1: Teacher/Student

Kuroko sighed as he made his way up the stairs of the apartment he resided in with his lover. Today...was especially tiring. He hardly had gotten any sleep the night before, as he was pulling an all nighter to finish a ridiculous ten page essay on the human ethics of a school environment. His professor for that class was just...ugh. Even so, he kept going with it and doing whatever he can to finish the assignments for all his classes. He was happy how his lover has been supporting and looking after him, feeding him whenever he had forgotten to eat a meal.

Stopping in front of his apartment door, the teal head shuffled to get his key out of his pocket. Opening the door, he stepped into the building and closed the door behind him.

"I'm home." He called out as he took his shoes off, placing them neatly next to the other shoes that were lined up together.

Walking through his humble home, he was making his way past the living room and to his room when he heard a voice.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya."

Turning his head, he blinked slowly as he took in the sight of his lover. There, in all his glory, sat Akashi Seijuuro on one of their couches, legs crossed, arms clasped together on his lap, with a smirk adorning his expression. However, what caught the teal head's attention were the glasses he was wearing. Kuroko knew his lover's eye sight was absolutely perfect, so it was easy to assume the glasses were non prescribed and worn for whatever reason. Silently questioning why he was wearing glasses of all things, his eyes wandered down his lover's body, cocking his head to the side at the clothes he was wearing.

Akashi was wearing his usual formal clothes, white collar, a black tie, a black vest, and black slacks and socks. What was strange is that the only time Akashi would be seen wearing such formal clothes would be if he had to go see his father. If he could recall, Akashi didn't mention anything about seeing his father or even going to Kyoto on business... Not to mention the _glasses._

"Akashi-kun. Why are you dressed like that? Do you have to go see your father again?" Kuroko asked, taking a step in the living room.

"No." Akashi replied, amusement dancing in those heterochromatic orbs of his. "Since you're striving to become a professor, I wondered what it would be like to have such an occupation, so I thought it would be interesting if I just dressed up like one."

"Akashi-kun is weird. But I'm going to be a kindergarten teacher, not a college professor. There is a difference, in case you didn't know."

"Mmm...so you have the audacity to correct me? That's no good, Tetsuya." A feral grin replaced the smirk as he stood up and slowly made his way to the other. "I am always right, and you are to be obedient. And as your teacher, it is my _job _to punish my student when he is being naughty."

* * *

Scenario 2: Master/Butler

"Aka-Akashi-kun..."

Chuckling, Akashi rested his hands on his lips as he admired his lover at the foot of the bed.

"That butler suit really does suit you, Tetsuya. The black goes wonderfully well with your pale complexion. Not to mention...seeing you like _this _in such a disheveled state is absolutely...delicious."

Kuroko's faced flushed red as he turned his head to the side, too embarrassed to look at his lover. He couldn't do anything, not even run away because his wrist were tied to the bed with the tie he was too wear with the outfit Akashi had questionably bought him a couple of days ago.

To think Akashi would buy an outfit for him not to wear when going with Akashi to see his father, but rather for _this_...

Kuroko turned his eyes back to his lover as he felt the bed dip. He couldn't help but shiver in both fear and anticipation as Akashi slowly crawled to him, his ears turning red as his lover whispered huskily in his ear. "Remember to call me Master, Tetsuya."

* * *

Scenario 3: Shingeki no Kyojin

Kise Ryouta, popular teenager model, has worn all kinds of outfits, from the latest trends to being half naked, and to wearing the traditional Japanese kimono. He's always had fun in his line of work, as he was able to meet other models, but also other photographers and make up artists who worked their magic on him and make him to be the best looking teenager anyone could ever dream of meeting.

This time though, he was in a bit of a pickle. He was to model a uniform for a certain popular show, but the people who were to model with him couldn't make it. His company had left it to him to find others who could take their places. Desperate, Kise called up his fellow Miracles and literally begged on his knees for them to agree and say yes.

After a series of threats, insults, and crying on his part, and a promise that they'll get paid for their services, they reluctantly agreed, albeit because Akashi told them to, as he wanted to shut the blonde up, and he knew he would be sulking for days if they said no.

So there they were on the set the day of the shoot. They were all currently changing into the uniforms the show featured, which was easy to put on.

Kuroko stood with his back towards the other, slipping the boots on and making sure they fit. Next, he grabbed the belts to tie around his thighs, which caused him to bend over.

Akashi, who was the first one to finish changing, was sitting on a chair, one leg over the other, as his gaze was fixed on Kuroko. His eyes narrowed as he watched the other bend over, and he couldn't help but think how the uniform did wonders for Kuroko's ass.

* * *

Scenario 4: Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan

It was another typical school festival at Teiko Middle School. Kise, that idiot blonde, thought it would be a good idea to sign both Akashi and Kuroko up for a freaking cosplay contest.

"Ryouta." Akashi, despite his short stature, towered over the blonde with a pair of his favorite scissors in hand, the blonde himself cowering in fear on the floor. "What in the world possessed you to sign us up for that?"

"W-We only play basketball together so I thought it would be fun if we all did something together outside of basketball and I thought that cosplaying together would be a lot of fun! And besides, Akashichii and Kurokochii are so cute together that I couldn't help it!"

"Kise-chin is an idiot."

"Ehhh Murasakibarachii is so mean!"

"Ryouta."

"I'm sorry, Akashichii! Please don't kill me!"

"What is everyone doing?"

"Ah,Tetsuya, I was about to ca-"

…

…

…

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Ah!" Kise jumped up from his spot and bounded over to his friend. "Kurokochii! You look so cute! It suits you!" Turning around to face the others, he hugged Kuroko from behind and smiled as he spoke. "There's this show that's playing on t.v that I really like, and I thought it would be fun if Akashichii and Kurokochii cosplayed as my favorite couple in the show! Yuki-Onna is one of the characters, and when I saw her, I thought Kurokochii would be perfect to cosplay as her! So I talked to Kurokochii and got his approval to cosplay as her, right, Kurokochii?"

"Actually, Kise-kun. From what I recall this morning, right when I stepped out of my home, both Kise-kun and Momoi-san ambushed and blindfolded me-"

"Ahaha! What're you saying, Kurokochi-"

"Ryouta. Your training menu has just been tripled."

"Eehhh tripled?! But I'll die!"

"Quadrupled."

"Y-Yes, Akashichii."

* * *

Scenario 5: Magical Girl

The Generation of Miracles.

A group of five individuals who protect their city and the balance of the world, each of them possessing amazing prowess. Any criminal to come across their path have never made it out, with each and every single one of them being successfully arrested and sentenced to prison where they belong.

No one knows their true identity, but there are few who have only caught a small glimpse of them. Those who have can only mention the brief flash of colors they see.

Red.

Green.

Purple.

Blue.

Yellow.

Though, there were some who have heard their voices swore they heard men, but others said they saw buff women...before they got beaten senseless.

However, there was a strange rumor concerning the Generation of Miracles. Despite being relatively unknown, there was one more member who was recognized by the Miracles to be a part of them.

A Phantom Sixth Member.

This Phantom is said to be a shadow who moves only within the darkness.

Some had said that person doesn't exist, and some have said otherwise.

But for some who have caught the glimpse of the Miracles have sworn they saw a shadow moving with the five different colors of the Miracles.

Because of the fact that many people were questioning the existence of a sixth member, an investigation of the Phantom was in order, and the criminals caught by the Miracles were interrogated.

For months, the investigation ended up fruitless, until one day, they caught a criminal who was behaving very strangely.

His eyes were wide in panic and his breathing heavy.

None of the cops, detectives, or correctional doctors could get anything out of him.

But, he _did _mutter one thing.

_Phantom._

Even so, not too many people believed he existed, but nonetheless, with this small finding, even the unknown sixth member gained a name of his own.

Phantom Kuro.

* * *

Aaaand Done!

So just...lemme go through each scenario for you guys.

**Teacher/Student: Looved this idea. I would so love to have Akashi has my teacher! Mhm. Sexy~ **

**Master/Butler: Suggested by the same person who suggested Teacher/Student. I could only think of something dirty for this one. -face desk- **

**Shingeki no Kyojin: I've...one of my guilty pleasures is ogling Levi's sexy legs and fine ass. Damn. That uniform would make just about anyone sexy. -melts-**

**Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected, FallenxLinkin-san D: I couldn't think of a way that would cause Akashi to willingly cosplay as Rikou, so I just made it that he didn't. He seems like the type who would kill someone for ambushing and blindfolding him, even if they are people he knows. Though the image of Kuroko as Yuki-Onna is really cute. Thank you for the suggestion though!**

**Magical Girl: I read your review this morning, BashyBunny-san. I sat here with a blank look on my face but in my head, I was shouting "PURE GENIUS!" because it would be bad if I shouted it out loud, especially since my brother was still sleeping and I have a cough...aaaaand that's what made me write the chapter this way. **

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! If this wasn't what you expected, I'm sorry for the inconvenience...? Oh well. If anyone didn't like it, I personally enjoyed it.

:D

_Next Prompt: Shopping_


	8. Chapter 8: Gift

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **Shopping

**Thanks to: uniquemangalover,** **nicoleoh97**(for some reason when I put in the '.', only the '97' part shows up. weird.),** deLovelyBones, Eleoopy, FallenxLinkin, and BashyBunny for the reviews!**

**Especially Eleoopy-san! The 'spoil Kuroko rotten' part got to me and gave me the extra nudge I needed to write this thing before heading to bed!**

**And BashyBunny-san! You're a genius. I'll totally put that rumor in!**

* * *

Gift

"Ano...Akashi-kun?"

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Is all of this...necessary...?"

Blinking, Akashi looked at his beloved and followed his eyes to the pile of clothes that sat in a neat pile on a counter.

"It's too much, Akashi-kun."

"Nonsense."

Slightly fed up, Kuroko looked up at the other. "Akashi-kun. I don't need all of this. You're only wasting so much money for things I don't need."

Sighing, Akashi turned and stood in front of his lover, bending to grab those delicate yet strong hands, gently pulling him up.

"What about the things you _want_, Tetsuya. I'm not buying you these clothes because you need them. I'm buying them for you because I want to."

"It's still too much."

"No, it's not. As your lover, I'm more than obliged to buy you whatever I want, including clothes, accessories, and whatever else you want. If this bothers you so much, I'll limit myself. But let me spoil you every now and then, all right?"

"...Then, if Akashi-kun is allowed to be buy me whatever he wants, then I also have the same obligation."

"Oh? You would actually buy me something?" Akashi asks, a playful smile decorating his face.

"Yes." Kuroko says determinedly. "I will work hard to buy something for Akashi-kun that he will like."

The red head chuckled. "Oh my dear, Tetsuya. I will be happy and love anything you will buy me."

* * *

Yeah, it's short. I'm running kinda brain dead right now.

:c

Thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!

_Next Prompt: Hanging Out With Friends_


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship At Its Finest

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Hanging Out With Friends

**Thanks to: Eleoopy, Sannur, deLovelyBones, Another observer of the world, Yuna Seijuurou, and FallenxLinkin for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this!**

* * *

Friendship At Its Finest

It was a peaceful day for one Kuroko and Akashi. The two were yet again on another date and were strolling along the streets of Tokyo as they talked about basketball and their respective teams.

Kuroko slowly sipped his vanilla milkshake as he listened to Akashi speak about his teammates and his time at Rakuzan, savoring the sweet flavor of the drink. Maji Burger was having a limited time one day sale of a deluxe size milkshake and Kuroko was close to begging Akashi with his eyes to get one. Akashi, not being able to resist the puppy dog eyes reluctantly gave in and emptied out half his wallet to please his lover, though, not without making him promise to at least cut down his intake of the drink and to eat just a bit more every day.

"Kurokochii!"

Akashi was just on the topic of going through his teams training regime when a high pitched voice sounded through the air, along with the sound of fast footsteps. The red head watched in mild horror and great irritation as he watched the bubbly blonde glomp his lover from behind.

"Kurokochii~! I knew it was you! Ah! Akashichii! You're in Tokyo? That's awesome! What're you doing here? Ah! Are you scouting for potential players to join your school for next year! You're so sly~!"

If Kise continued to speak in such an annoying and high pitched voice, Akashi swore he was going to do violent things to him.

"Ryou-"

"Ki-chan, you're so mean!"

"Momoichii!"

Momoi ran up to them and stood behind Kise as she pouted at him.

"How could you leave me alone like that?! Jeez!" She crossed her arms. "Here I was thinking that Ki-chan wouldn't just ditch me like that unlike a certain someone but he ends up doing it anyways! Only Tetsu-kun is the only one to never ditch me!"

"Sorry, Momoichii! I just saw Kurokochii and I got excited!" The blonde said, laughing, as he tightened his hold on the smaller boy.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're ever going to mature. Kise. I fear for your future."

"Mou you're so mean, Midorimachi!"

"Hmph. I am merely stating a fact. Besides, you can potentially injure someone if you were to...approach them in such a way. I feel sorry for Kuroko who is always at the receiving end of your foolishness. By the way, today's lucky item is a masquerade mask." Midorima stood just a few feet away from them, holding his lucky item in his left hand as he pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the other.

Just then, a basketball came out of no where and knocked the mask out of Midorima's hand and fell to the floor, breaking as the ball fell atop and bounced on it.

"Ah. My bad."

Horrified, the green haired boy shook in anger as he whirled around to face the culprit.

"Aomine! Look what you did! You broke the mask!"

"Hah? Can't you just buy another one!"  
"Of course not, you imbecile! That mask was a rare, limited edition and it cannot be found just about anywhere! And it belonged to my sister! How will you reimburse this?!"

"Well, I can always lend her a couple of my magazines-"

"Are you an idiot, Ahomine?! Why in the world would you suggest to give her such a vulgar thing?"

"Why the hell not?! She's a growing girl so she should at least know what a woman should look like! Besides, does she even have bo-"

"Arara~? What's everyone doing here?"

"Mukkun!"

The giant approached the rambunctious group holding a bag of chips with one hand and eating from the other.

"Mm it's good to see everyone again. Ah. Aka-chin. Want one? This new flavor is good."

"...No thank you, Atsushi."

"What's Murasakibarachii doing here? Shouldn't you be in Akita."

"Yup. But I heard from Muro-chin about a new flavor of these chips and I wanted to try em but I couldn't find it in Akita. So I came here to buy some~ Ah. Kuro-chin. Want some? It's good~"

"...mi...ke..."

"Hm?" Kise asked, tilting his head to get a glimpse of Kuroko's face.

"...My milkshake."

Following his gaze, all seven teenagers stared at the spilled milkshake that sat innocently on the floor.

"...Tetsu probably dropped it when Kise attacked him."

"Ehh?! I didn't attack him!"

"Yes you did, Ki-chan! I bet you surprised him! What are you gonna do now?!"

"I'll just buy Kurokochii another one, right Kurokochii? You won't mind if I buy you one, right?"

"That was a limited time one day deluxe edition, Ryouta. The hour that the joint was selling it is now over."

"E-Ehh? Kurokochii I'm so sorry! I promise I'll treat you to a month's worth of milkshakes, okay? Please forgive meeee~!" Kise wailed as his grip on the boy tightened even more.

Kise gasped and released Kuroko as the boy stepped on his foot and head butted the blonde's nose with the back of his head. Turning to face the blonde, Kuroko continuously jabbed the model's stomach until he melted into a puddle of yellow goo.

Smirking, Akashi discretely stored his trusty scissors away as gently held Kuroko by the hand and pulled him along.

"Let's go, Tetsuya. I'm sure I can persuade the people at the burger joint to make an exception and give you another one."

"Okay, Akashi-kun."

Tightening his hold on the teal head's hand, he turned his head back to the group.

"By the way, as punishment for interrupting our date, I'll be speaking with each of your coaches to triple your training menus."

As the two walked away, the remaining four couldn't help but sweat drop.

"S-Scary...Tetsu is scary."

"This sucks. I don't want extra practice~"

"Wait...did Akashi-kun said date?"

"Hah? Did he?"

"Mm Akashi did say it 'as punishment for ruining our date'...could he mean..."

"Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun are...dating...?"

…

…

…

"EHHH?!"

* * *

I really gotta stop this habit of wr- er- typing this up before heading to bed. I'm sleepy. -falls over-

_Next Prompt: With Animal Ears_


	10. Chapter 10: Companion

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **With Animal Ears

**Thanks to: Sannur, uniquemangalover, deLovelyBones, Another observer of the world, Eleoopy, FallenxLinkin, Anglo-Chan, Riddikuluss, and BashyBunny for the reviews! I love you guys!**

* * *

Companion

Akashi Seijuuro's days always began at the early hour of six in the morning. He was not woken by his useless alarm clock, however, but rather by a certain someone, who never fails to greet the red head the moment the clock ticks six.

Consciousness came back to him as his mind started to wake from his peaceful slumber. Eyes still closed, he fought a smile as he felt his large bed dip under a weight.

He heard the slight sound of breathing as he sensed someone moving close to him. He felt a weight settle comfortably on him, with the figure nuzzling into his neck.

The red head let out a small chuckle and opened his eyes as he brought up a hand and ran it through the soft teal locks he loves.

"Good Morning, Tetsuya."

"Good Morning, Akashi-kun."

Sitting up he, he sat against the headboard of his bed, entwining his own fingers around the figures' waist, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Beautiful cyan eyes stared up innocently at him; his hands on his chest as he sat comfortably on the red head's lap. His ears twitched as a hand made its way onto his hair and pat him between the ears. He nuzzled into the warm hand as a soft purr was heard in the rumbling of his chest, with his tail lazily swinging back and forth in content.

"Does Akashi-kun have to go to work again today?"

"Yes, unfortunately." He sighed. He hooked his hands around the bluenette's waist again and brought him to his chest, burying his nose in the soft locks. "As much as I don't want to, my father won't let me hear the end of it if I don't." Looking at his clock, he sighed again as he reluctantly released the boy and stood up from his bed.

"I'll go get ready. Wait for me in the kitchen." Patting the boy's head again, he walked into his bathroom to begin his regular hygiene treatment.

Yes. The boy, Kuroko Tetsuya, is his pet. He received him as a present from his friends after they thought that he was feeling lonely from living alone and working barely any time to spend even a day with his friends. He was perplexed when he opened the present, he and the creature locked in a staring contest for a full minute before he went scissor-crazy ballistic on his friends...minus Satsuki. It would be wrong to hurt a woman, let alone her.

Regardless, he accepted their present and had to do some research on the care of a pet such as this creature. He felt uncomfortable at first, but as the days passed by, he began to relax. He had to admit though, that his friends knew him well. At first, Kuroko was quiet and subdued. Those first days together were spent silently getting to know each other, and after a couple of months, the two began to open up to each other a lot more. Akashi smiled more and treated the creature gently, while Kuroko became a bit more daring and playful. He still retained the 'expressionless' factor, but Akashi didn't mind. Not when he can easily read the boys emotions from his gorgeous eyes.

Finishing with his daily morning necessities, he walked into the kitchen to see Kuroko sitting on a chair, waiting for him. He gave the boy another pat before he set off to cook them up some breakfast. Kuroko helped out, of course, by getting the ingredients Akashi needed and then looking at his work from behind him, his tail swinging from side to side.

Not long after, the two sat across from each other as they silently ate their breakfast peacefully. They talked over small trivials that mainly involved Akashi's friends. They've visited a few times with Kise glomping his pet every time he sees him, and then Akashi reprimanding him for touching what is his. Afterwards, they put their dishes away in the sink and walked over to the front door.

Handing Akashi his bag, Kuroko looked up innocently at his precious owner.

"Do you have everything, Akashi-kun?"

Blinking, the red head carefully checked his pockets to make sure he had his keys, cell phone, wallet, and his company ID that he would need to get in.

"Yes. Thank you, Tetsuya. I'll try to come home early today." He promised.

Nodding, Kuroko closed his eyes as the man scratched his ears, and he couldn't help but melt at how good it felt. Akashi chuckled as his pet leaned against him, feeling the tail wrap around his leg.

"I'll be back soon." Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against the bluenette's forehead. Shooting a smile at him, he stepped through the threshold, looking back at his pet as the door closed behind him.

* * *

Literally wrote and finished this before I have to head to school! Hope you guys enjoyed this!

_Next Prompt: Wearing Kigurumis_


	11. Chapter 11: Jello

**Rated: **K+

**Prompt: **Wearing Kigurumis

**Thanks to: gorilla-sensei, deLovelyBones, Another observer of the world, Eleoopy, Sannur, FallenxLinkin, Ryuuchi Seijuro, and BashyBunny for the reviews! Ah! And thanks to everyone else who favorited and alerted this story! It's greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

Jello

"And. Why the hell are we all here?" Aomine grumpily questioned as he stared at the massive amount of food on the table.

"Ehh? Mine-chin doesn't want to be here?" Murasakibara pouted as he started cutting the cake that was on the table.

"Don't be so mean, Dai-chan!" Momoi reprimanded. "Mukkun's birthday was two days ago and we didn't get to celebrate with him since he had to spend his birthday with his family, and then the next day with his teammates! And now since we're all here together again, we're celebrating his birthday today!"

Aomine just stared boredly at Momoi before looking at the tall player. "That mean's you're celebrating your birthday three times? Why?"

"Ehhh? You ask why? Well...because...there's food. Here, Mine-chin."

"Ah..thanks I guess. But...celebrating your birthday three times isn't what I have a problem with."

"Mm? And what's your problem, Dai-chan?"

"This!" Aomine pointed at the outfit that not only he, but everyone else were wearing, which seems to be a full body costume of an animal. "The moment I walked through the door, I was knocked out, and the next thing I knew, I'm wearing _this_! What the hell is this?"

"Ehhh? Aominecchi doesn't know what this is?" Kise asked, walking into the room with his own full body animal costume. "It's a kigurumi. A full body costume people wear! Like those people you see at the malls wearing those full size costumes of anime characters and animals and whatnot! Ne, ne! Since Aominechii didn't know, does that make him an idiot?"

"Oh shut up, Kise!"

"Ow! That hurt! You're so mean~!" Kise whined, rubbing his abused head.

"Everyone seems to be having fun, Akashi-kun."

"Indeed. Though they are a bit too loud for my usual liking."

Blinking, Kise turned with a smile on his face to greet the last two members joining them, save for Midorima who was standing in the corner with his lucky item in hand and away from the chaos, only to have his eyes bulge out of his sockets the moment they laid eyes on the two boys.

There stood both Akashi and Kuroko, side by side, wearing the kigurumis that he had given them when they arrived. He had already anticipated that Kuroko would look absolutely adorable in the outfit he picked out for him, but Akashi was just...just...

_T-Too cute! _

"Ah Tetsu-kun! Akash-kun! You guys look so adorable!" Momoi squealed as she bounded over to them.

"Aka-chin~ Kuro-chin~ You guys want some cake~" Murasakibara asked from his position at the table, holding two plates with a slice of cake.

Both nodding, they walked over to the table and thanked the giant for the cake. Small talk erupted from them as they happily ate their food...except for Kise.

"Ah. Ki-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"o...te..."

"Oi Kise! Talk louder! Quit mumbling!"

"Too...Too cute!" Kise shrilled, running towards both Akashi and Kuroko with arms wide open with the obvious intention to glomp them both.

Kuroko, who was facing the table, sensed impending danger, and instinctively grabbed the nearest plate of food, quickly turned around, and slammed the plate into the model's face.

"Ah."

"Kuro-chin! My jelly! How could you!"

"I apologize, Murasakibara-kun. But I suddenly felt that I was about to lose my chastity if I didn't react."

"Good job, Tetsuya. You just saved me from having to use my new pair of scissors so soon."

"Your welcome, Akashi-kun."

* * *

So like...I kinda didn't know where I was going with this. Wrote this when I was half asleep. Meh.

Hope you guys enjoyed this regardless!

P.S: Fun fact - I'm totally blowing off my Sociology project that was assigned to me a few weeks ago that I could've worked on and finished early. But don't worry. It isn't due until around the end of November :D I won't regret procrastinating...or will I?

_Next Prompt: Making Out _**- ...You guys are gonna anticipate this one, aren't ya? -facedesk-**


	12. Chapter 12: Cultural Festival

**Rated: **T+

**Prompt: **Making Out

**Thanks to: deLovelyBones, BashyBunny, Sannur, FallenxLinkin, kiseki tatsune1595, uniquemangalover, nicoleoh97, and Another observer of the world for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying these drabbles!**

* * *

Cultural Festival

"Aka- Mmph-!"

In one moment, Kuroko was in his classroom, greeting customers who entered their cafe and in the next, he was being dragged off to a secluded and shadowed part of his school and then shoved against the wall. Soft lips kissed his in a frenzy as his mind struggled to catch up with the random flurry of a blur of a red hurricane. Kuroko gasped for air as the lips released his and slowly left a trail of kisses as they traveled his jaw and down to his neck.

"Aka-Akashi-kun! Wha-"

"Why must you torture me so, Tetsuya?"

"...Eh?"

Pulling back, Akashi looked at Kuroko dead in his eyes, his hands tightly wrapped around the teal head's waist. He rested his forehead against the other as heterochromatic eyes traveled the boys body. "This." he said, gently tugging the fabric of the outfit Kuroko was currently wearing.

"Ah...This is...my class wanted to do a cafe for the festival...and the girls thought it would be more interesting if we all cross dressed."

"...I shudder to think of what Taiga would look like in this."

"It's just a maid's uniform, Akashi-kun."

"..._Just _a maid's uniform?" Akashi asked, eyes narrowing with a predatory glint in his mismatched eyes. "Seeing you in this uniform is a turn on, Tetsuya." One of his hands left his waist and traveled down till it reached the teal head's milky thighs, fingering the stocking the other wore that went with the uniform. He buried his face and started to ravish Kuroko's neck as pushed his body flush against the other.

Accidentally letting out a strangled moan, Kuroko's face erupted into a full blown blush and weakly attempted to push the red head off of him.

"Akashi-kun...wait...stop...!" Kuroko's protests were then silenced as Akashi slowly kissed him. He let out a surprised gasp as he felt a hand travel underneath his uniform, with the other taking the advantage to slip his tongue into his mouth.

One arm tightening around the teal head's waist, Akashi slipped a leg in between Kuroko's thighs, inwardly smirking as he felt the others slowly growing hard on.

"What the fuck?!"

Pulling away from Tetsuya, Akashi's eyes narrowed into a demonic glare as he took in the sight of one Kagami Taiga standing just a few feet away from them.

"Look. I don't care what the hell you two do in your own time, but not when we're supposed to be working. We're getting a lot of customers so we need him back." Kagami growled.

"I see...what a shame." Akashi looked back at his beloved, who was panting with his face still flushed red. "It seems I'm going to have to let you go for now, Tetsuya. Go to the restroom and freshen up. " Akashi then leaned in and spoke softly and huskily into the others ear. "I'll pick you up after school, and we can continue at my place."

Nodding, Kuroko slowly stood up straight and hastily made his way to the nearest restroom.

Turning to face their interrupter, Kagami tensed as he felt the urge to kill rising from the shorter red head.

"I will forgive you just this once, Taiga. However, I won't be so merciful next time." And with that, Akashi walked off.

Kagami stood there frozen. He couldn't help silently but thank the gods. It would've been a hell lot more awkward if he actually walked in on the two actually doing it. Shuddering at the thought, he turned around and made his way back to their classroom.

* * *

-yawn- I had such a wonderful sleep. -is anxiously waiting for episode 2 of KnB to come out-

_Next Prompt: Eating Icecream_


	13. Chapter 13: Patience

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Eating Icecream

**Thanks to Day-DayRyoshka, Eleoopy, uniquemangalover, kiseki tatsune1595, Sannur, BashyBunny, FallenxLinkin, and deLovelyBones for the reviews! I'm glad you guys enjoyed that chapter! ;D**

* * *

Patience

Akashi stared across from him with a blank expression, ice cream in hand forgotten as he couldn't take his eyes off of his companion who was eating his ice cream popsicle with content. The way those lips wrapped around the cold treat, the tongue that flicked out to catch the melted droplets of the popsicle that rolled down the treat.

Did God really enjoy testing his patience? Such as teasing him by dangling a delicious treat in front of him and telling him he can't have it.

Hell no. Akashi'll be damned if he can't have his Tetsuya by the end of the day.

Why oh why must he be subject to Tetsuya's adorable puppy dog eyes. While he dislikes dogs, he wouldn't mind having his beloved as his pet.

Ahh...cute animal ears twitching atop his head...

The way he would sit in front of the door and wait for his beloved master to come home...

The way he would beg to please his master and make him happy...

Oh how he just wants to tease his precious Tetsuya...the way his beautiful pale skin would flush red with a simple fluttering touch...spread apart on his bed, and beg him to take him with those gorgeous eyes of his...and then he would smirk and tease his Tetsuya just a bit more until he was nothing more but a shivering pile of goo...and then he would penetrate that wonderful bo-

"Akashi-kun?"

Blinking, Akashi's eyes focused on the cyan orbs that innocently stared back at him.

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Are you okay?" The teal head ask, licking his popsicle with concerned filled eyes.

"...No. Nothing's wrong Tetsuya."

"I see. If you say so." Then the popsicle disappeared into Kuroko's mouth, who unconsciously moaned at the cool sweet taste of his favorite ice cream treat.

Eye twitching, the red head inwardly sighed and dropped his head onto the table.

"Akashi-kun?"

"It's nothing, Tetsuya."

Yeah.

God must really love to tor- test him.

* * *

This one is short. I got lazy. D:

_Next Prompt: Genderbending _**- Hmm...what should I do with this one? Any suggestions, guys?**


	14. Chapter 14: Shenanigans

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Genderswapped

**Thanks to: deLovelyBones, WindmillQuill, Tateshi Akari, Sannur, Kiru-Kiru Chan, Eleoopy, Another observer of the world, Katsukaru, BashyBunny, uniquemangalover, oooooo, Ryuuchi Seijuro, and AspergianStoryteller for the reviews! Thanks to everyone, the reviews have hit the 100 mark! Woke up this morning and thought 'Whut?' when I saw it. **

**Just a few notes before we start:**

**Thank you guys so much for the suggestions and ideas! I REALLY liked the Overly Attached Girlfriend idea, buuuuut I just decided to genderbend them both. This chapter isn't going to be too exciting as I didn't really know what to do D: But! Perhaps, in the near future after this drabble series has ended, I'll most likely be taking prompts/suggestions/ideas/requests from you guys and write em out. Especially for those who have been reviewing every/most of the chapters! **

**As for your guy's genderbend ideas, perhaps I'll write em out as stand alone drabbles one day! Thank you all for the suggestioooons!**

* * *

Shenanigans

"What the _fuck_?!"

Aomine Daiki, along with the other three members of the Generation of Miracles stared dumfound at their two shortest members who were both staring blankly right back at them.

"Daiki. Language." A stern, feminine voice scolded.

Eyebrow twitching, Aomine held back a retort that threatened to slip out. He had to remember. Even though his captain looked...different...it was still the same Akashi Seijuuro they all feared.

"...Aka-chin and Kuro-chin look delicious..."

"Ehhh? Murasakichii, the way you're describing them is scary! I dunno about 'delicious', but they look soooooo adorable!"

Midorima, the only one of them who has been staying composed the entire time, pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"How did this happen, Akashi?"

Red eyebrows furrowed in irritation as he sighed. "We're not quite sure ourselves. Though, I have an inkling as to how we got this way." Mismatched eyes glanced at his teal head partner.

Kuroko, who was silently sipping his favorite vanilla milkshake, spoke. "I dared Akashi-kun."

The four men blinked.

"Dared?"

"Tetsuya and I were on a date." Akashi started, sitting down on the gym bleachers, pulling Kuroko down to sit next to him as he told them what happened. "We were visiting a small shrine festival that was being held somewhere near my home in Kyoto. One of the booths was being run by an old fortune teller woman, who, after telling us our fortunes, offered us a red bottle. She told us that it was a drink that would help persevere our relationship. As much as I would have loved to decline it, she insisted we took it. I was suspicious of it and I wanted to throw it away when we got to my home. However, Tetsuya," the red head's eyes shot towards Kuroko, who turned his head in the other direction. "Dared me to drink it."

"In other words, Kuroko provoked you."

"...Unfortunately."

"We didn't realize we had become this way until this morning." Kuroko spoke up.

Akashi sighed again. "The servants of the household were in a frenzy. It took me a while to convince them that I am still me." the red head unconsciously brought a hand up and ran it through his now long red locks of hair. "Luckily, because of my father's connections to this school, I was able to secure us with the proper uniforms so we wouldn't be questioned when we arrived." His eyes dangerously narrowed. "The people of my house are looking for that woman as we speak. She will not escape my grasp and I will not be merciful with her."

Shivering, Aomine took a step back. That evil glare and the aura that emitted a killing intent. Yup. Still the same scary Akashi. Though, he took a moment to properly observe the new appearance of Akashi and his partner.

Besides the obvious fact that they were now of a different...gender...another obvious thing to note was that they were smaller now...well...actually the proper term for that would be shorter. They looked so...tiny.

Akashi, who was sitting back against the bleachers with one leg over the other with crossed arms, looked elegant and sophisticated as ever. His once short hair was now waist length. Looking over to Tetsu, who was still innocently sipping his...her...his drink still retained the short hair, though it was more of a mushroom shape and reached down to just below his chin. Taking in their overall appearance, they both looked delicate.

Though...

His eyes trailed up their body and to their chests non-discreetly. Tetsu...didn't look like he had any and Akashi...looked like he had some but not...a lot.

_Damn it...why the hell do their boobs have to be small?_

Mismatched eyes sharply caught his and it took him a second to realize he had unknowingly said that aloud.

"Aominechii is a pervert!" shouted Kise. Horrified, he sat down next to Kuroko and wrapped his arms tightly around the teal head. "Aominechii no longer has the right to look at Kurokochii! Go away, Aominechii! You'll taint them!"

"Mine-chin is disgusting."

"Agreed. Even if they are presently of a different gender, they are still Akashi and Kuroko."

"Ahomine-kun."

"Daiki. Your training menu is quadrupled."

"Seriously?! I'm a _guy_! How the hell do you expect me to look at a chick's body without checkin' out her boobs?!"

"I feel sorry for Sa-chin."

"Hah?! Oh come on! These are girl versions of Akashi and Tetsu! You have to at least expect them to have a good portion of boobs! Hell, even if I did somehow become a girl, I bet I would have bigger boobs than them!"

"Then, would you like to try it, Aomine-kun?"

All eyes turned to Kuroko as he took out a red bottle from his bag and held it up for everyone to see.

"You brought it with you? Well, I expect it would be dangerous to leave it at home and possibly have one of the servants get a hold of it. Though, I see there's still a little bit left."

Nodding, Kuroko held it out to Aomine.

"Well, Aomine-kun? Let's see if you have a bigger chest size or not."

"Wai- Tetsu...! Hold on!" Before he could escape, he felt large arms holding him still from behind.

"You're not going anywhere, Mine-chin."

"Oi! Murasakibara! Lemme go!"

"No way~"

Grabbing the bottle from Kuroko's hand, Kise stood in front of Aomine with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't resist, Aominechii!"

"Noo! Get the hell away from me!"

Elsewhere from just outside the gym, a figure was walking by the gym.

Raising a brow he sighed.

"What the hell are those idiots doing now?" wondered Nijimura Shuzo. Shrugging, he walked past the gym and ignored the agonized screams of one ganguro.

* * *

Yeah. Not so exciting. D:

_Next Prompt: In a Different Clothing Style _**- ...Dammit these prompts. What should they wear?**


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping Spree

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **In a Different Clothing Style

**Thanks to: Sannur, Myadorabletetsuya, BashyBunny, Eleoopy, Another observer of the world, uniquemangalover, requiems dream, kirika o7, AspergianStoryteller, kakakakaka for the reviews and suggestion! I swear, where do you guys come up with those unique usernames? Mines is just a name of an OC character of mine and a number that I like D:**

**And just as I told Eleoopy-san, I won't be abandoning the 'Overly Attached Girlfriend' idea. It's too good of an idea to scrap and I'll get to writing it after this drabble series is finished. :D**

* * *

Shopping Spree

"Ne, ne! What do you guys think of these clothes?" asked Kise, posing in different positions for his companions so they can get a good look at the outfit he was currently wearing.

Akashi and Kuroko sat on a bench side by side, staring at the model with blank expressions, the former with his arms crossed and the latter sipping his milkshake.

Blinking, the blonde turned to face with hands on his hips. "Mou! You guys gotta give me an honest opinion! How else am I gonna decide to buy it or not?"

"I would assume you decide to buy whatever you like." Akashi answered monotonously.

"You guys are no fun!"

"Then pray tell us why you decided to bring us with you today?"

"Akashichii is so mean!" Kise pouted. "It's been a while since all of us hung out together! While it's fun at Kaijo, I still miss you guys! Besides, don't the two of you ever go shopping for clothes? Oh! I have an idea! I'll treat you guys to any clothes you wanna buy!"  
"No." they both replied.

"So mean! Then why don't you just try on some random clothes? I bet it would be fun!"

"Only Kise-kun thinks so."

Kurokochii...why do you always have to be so mean?" The blonde whined. "Ah! Let's go to a costume shop!"

Akashi's eyes narrowed. "A what?"

"A costume shop! Let's go!"

Hurricane Kise sprung into action as he returned the clothes he was trying on, grabbed both Akashi and Kuroko, and ran out of the store to the nearest costume shop.

Along the way, they somehow bumped into Aomine, who was shopping for new basketball shoes, Midorima, who was shopping for his lucky items, and Murasakibara, who came to Tokyo all the way from Akita to buy a favorite snack of his that just came out with a new flavor and was only being sold in Tokyo for the time being. Kise roped the three into coming with him to his favorite costume shop he frequented with Momoi back during their middle school days called _Miura's Namahage Gifts_.

The five members of the Generation of Miracles sat on a bench within the shop while Kise stood over them with arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Yosh! Since Akashichii and Kurokochii are being total party poopers, let's start with them! Aominechii, Murasakichii, and Midorimachii! You three go around the store and pick out some random costumes for them to wear! I'll stay here and watch them so they won't run off! Whoever comes back with the most awesomest costume for them will be rewarded with my latest photo book!"

The three miracles stood up, Aomine mumbling about 'Who gives a damn about his stupid photo book', Midorima mumbling about 'Possibly finding his lucky item in the store', and Murasakibara mumbling about 'Finding costumes that would make Aka-chin and Kuro-chin delicious'.

Surprisingly, Aomine was the first one back. He gave the two reluctant teens the costume as Kise ushered them both inside the changing rooms. Both the ganguro and the model sat down on the bench waiting for the two to finish changing, listening to the rustling of clothes, though they could've sworn they heard a murmur of 'I'm going to kill Ahomine-kun' but wrote it off as a figment of their imagination.

Both the phantom and the captain stepped out of their changing rooms with rage clearly written in their eyes. Aomine was the first one to crack down with a full blown laugh while Kise stared at the two shorter males with pure horror.

"Aominechii! How could you?!"

There, both Akashi and Kuroko stood with a complete look of a biker/delinquent outfit, topped with a pompadour wig on their heads.

"Hah! That's what you guys get for calling me ganguro!"

Akashi crossed his arms. "I'm sure I can convince your captain to increase your training."

"Hah?! It's not like I go to the practices!"

"Then if I contact Satsuki, I'm sure she'd be willing to set it up for you."

Aomine inwardly cringed at the thought of a raging Satsuki because he 'ruined her Tetsu-kun'.

"What in the world are you two wearing?"

They all turned to see Midorima holding what looked to be white costumes. Stepping up to the red head and the teal head, he handed them the costumes. "Here. Get yourselves out of those disgusting costumes."

Akashi nodded, knowing Midorima wouldn't force them into another distasteful outfit.

The green head stayed standing with cross arms, letting out a low chuckle with Kise as they watched the clothes Aomine brought get accurately thrown over the door and onto his head.

A few minutes later, Akashi stepped out of the changing room with a satisfying look on his face. What the red head wore was a doctor's outfit, set with a stethoscope hanging around his neck, his hands nestled in the pockets of the white coat he wore. "This is better. Good job, Shintarou."

"Hmph. Don't get me wrong. I had an inkling that Aomine would dress you two up in something disgusting. It was to save myself along with anyone else from being scarred by a hideous costume."

Smirking, Akashi blinked as he realized that he was the only one who stepped out of the changing room. Turning to the still closed door of Kuroko's room, he called out, "Tetsuya. Are you done."

...

...

...

Slowly, the door creaked open. Kuroko seemed to hesitate as he trudged out of the safe confines of the changing room and allowed his companions to see the outfit Midorima picked out for him. Two sets of jaws dropped as the four present drank in the site of seeing their phantom player in a nurse's clothing. Three sets of eyes wandered down to the bottom of the dress that only reached down to the middle of the boy's thighs.

"Shit..." Aomine turned away and covered his nose.

"Ku-Kurokochii..." Kise covered his flushed face with his hands, eyes peeking out between his fingers.

Akashi seemed to be the only one openly admiring the delicious sight of his Tetsuya, appreciating the way the dress seemed to compliment his legs. "That dress does wonders for your legs, Testuya."

Lightly blushing, Kuroko pulled on the bottom of the dress in a failed attempt to cover his exposed legs. "You shouldn't say that so bluntly, Akashi-kun."

Crossing his arms and smirking, he gave a quick glance to Midorima with appreciation swimming in his mismatched orbs. Eyes darting back to his Tetsuya, Akashi considered buying not only the nurse outfit, but also the doctor's one that he was currently wearing. He really wanted to go home and ravish the teal head now.

Kuroko, who was staring at the floor, couldn't help but shiver as he felt himself in impending danger.

"Ara~ Kuro-chin looks cute~"

They all turned to see Murasakibara licking on a lollipop that he clearly didn't have when Kise dismissed them to find costumes.

"Ah. I got the lollipop from the lady running this store. She noticed I was hungry and gave it to me. She's so nice~"

"What costume did you bring, Murasakichii?"

"Ah. Here you go, Aka-chin~ Kuro-chin~"

Kuroko quickly grabbed the costume Murasakibara held out for him and darted back into the changing room and locking the door. Akashi chuckled as he thanked Murasakibara and also retreated back into the room.

A few minutes later, Akashi was the first to step out again.

Kise's eyes sparkled as he swooned. "Akashichii looks so cool!"

He stood with a smirk on his face, arms crossed, completely satisfied with the outfit. He wore what seemed to be a Victorian style suit, a neck handkerchief around the white collared shirt he wore, a dark red vest over it, black slacks, complete with a large black cape around his shoulders that flowed elegantly behind him as he walked. Two canines poked out from out of Akashi's mouth, signifying that the giant had given him the look of a Victorian style vampire.

Looking to the still closed door, Akashi crossed his arms. "Tetsuya. Done yet?"

A few grunts was heard as they heard the shuffling of clothes. "...I can't reach the zipper."

"Ah. I'll get it~ Open the door, Kuro-chin~"

The door creaked open with Kise and Aomine trying to look around the giant to take a peek at Kuroko, but because of his huge build, he was blocking their view. With the sound of the zipper, Murasakibara stepped back so everyone can see.

If Akashi was in a Victorian style suit, then it was expected that Kuroko would be in a Victorian style dress. The dress was black and a shade of teal blue that reached down to his knees. The neck of the dress was v-shaped, with an inner part of the dress covering what should have exposed his chest with ruffles. The end of the sleeves were ruffles that reached all the way to his wrists. Kuroko had to blink and looked up at Murasakibara with questioning eyes, wondering how in the world the dress fit him so perfectly.

Murasakibara, understanding the questioning gaze, answered. "Ah. The owner-lady said the dress was actually a commission she made on request for a customer, but it had been about two weeks since she finished it, and the customer didn't come back to claim the dress. Apparently the dress was supposed to be for a guy who was supposed to wear a dress for a boys only play."

"Ah. I get. Back in the day, men were the only ones who were allowed to act in plays. So even men had to play female roles." Midorima explained, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Akashi studied the teal head with a thoughtful look in his eyes as he cocked his head to the side. "Tetsuya. I wish to ravish you."

"Oi Akashi!"

"Akashichii!"

Both Aomine and Kise choked as Kuroko stared wide eyed at the red head.

"Goodness, Akashi. "That's not something you should say in public."

"Right, Aka-chin~? I also want to eat Kuro-chin~"

"It's deciding then. I'll buy the clothes Shintarou and Atsushi picked."

"Oi! What about mine?!"

"Burn in hell, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu!"

"Yosh! That means both Murasakichii and Midorimachii will be each getting copies of my photo book!"

"No."

"I don't want it."

"Ehhh~? Why not?"

"Seeing your face today is enough for me."

"Kise-chin is disgusting."

"You guys are so meeeaaan!"

* * *

-corner-

-is not too good with description of clothing-

Started it last night, finished it just now, and posted this as I'm sitting in the Tech building of my school. I only have one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while my brother has two. One hour and fifteen minute one, same time as mine, and then about a two hour class after his first one. Since I have to wait for him, I usually watch anime to past the time, buuuut then I realized I should invest this free time to writing the drabbles :D

And yeah. I shortened Kise's nickname for Mukkun because 'Murasakibarachii' is one hell of a mouthful :c

This is completely irrelevant but...

Elsword's taking over my life again. I can't help it. Sword Fire is just too much fun to use. Gotta use it as much as I can before the whole revamp comes along.

-must get to rune slayer before it does-

_Next Prompt: During Their Morning Rituals_


	16. Chapter 16: Bed Head

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **During Their Morning Rituals

**Thanks to Sannur, uniquemangalover, Another observer of the world, Eleoopy, requiems dream, deLovelyBones, FallenxLinkin, Day-DayRyoshka, AspergianStoryteller, BashyBunny, and Ryuuchi Seijuro for the reviews! I'm glad you guys really liked that chapter! I also had fun writing it!**

* * *

Bed Head

For a certain couple, their days always starts with the blaring of their alarm clock right when it hits six o'clock in the morning. An arm poked out of the blankets to reach behind him to the alarm clock that sat innocently on a nightstand. After clicking it off, a sigh escaped from a pair of lips as eyes opened to reveal mismatched orbs of red and gold. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, his gaze trailed down to the person snuggled against his chest within his arms. Tightening his arms around his beloved, he buried his nose in the soft teal locks, pressing a gentle kiss against his skull.

"Time to wake up, Tetsuya."

Eyes slowly opening, a pair of cyan eyes looked up and met Akashi's mismatched ones.

"Good Morning, Tetsuya."

"Good Morning, A-Seijuuro-kun."

Cracking a smile, Akashi chuckled. "Looks like you're finally getting the hang of saying my name."

"Only because Seijuuro-kun insists that I say his name."

"Of course. After all, we have been lovers for quite a few years now."

Moving to get up, the red head paused when he felt hands arms wrap around his midsection. He looked down at his lover questionably. His eyes softened as he met a pair of eyes pleading him to just stay in bed for a while longer. Understanding that the other didn't want to get out of bed, he sighed. "I know, Tetsuya. I would love to stay in bed too. Unfortunately, we have classes to attend. We don't want to be late now, do we?"

Slightly pouting, Kuroko reluctantly drew his arms away from his lover and sat up, stretching and yawning. He looked to Akashi when he felt a warm hand running through his hair.

"You're bed head is as atrocious as ever. Get up and freshen yourself up. I'll fix it for you...as always."

Nodding and sleepily yawning, Kuroko followed Akashi out of bed and into their shared bathroom. They both stared off with brushing their teeth, the teal head taking his time while the red head finished quickly, along with washing his face so that he can get to work on his Tetsuya's adorable bed head.

He stood behind Kuroko as he took out a brush and started brushing his air, running his fingers through the soft locks. He ran the brush multiple times through Kuroko's hair, paying extra attention to the random cowlicks that adorned the teal hair.

After a good five minutes, he was finally done, with Kuroko rinsing his mouth of the toothpaste. Turning around to face Akashi, he hugged him. "Thank you, Seijuuro-kun."

"Of course, Tetsuya." He smiled, lightly patting his hair. Pulling away from each other, they set on changing their clothes to their casual attire, all the mean while with Akashi stealing a glance at his beloved as they changed. He shook his head as he reminded himself that he can't let himself get carried away no matter how delicious his Tetsuya looked.

Finishing first, Akashi walked out of their room and to the kitchen to get started on making their breakfast. He made the standard Japanese breakfast of white rice, miso soup, Japanese styled pickles, grilled fish, served with Japanese green tea.

Kuroko walked in to the kitchen with Nigou following, admiring the food that was being set on the table. Grabbing Nigou's bowl and pet food, he poured the food in Nigou's bowl, who eagerly began to eat. Patting his pet, he stood and sat down as the couple dug into their breakfast.

Breakfast was always peaceful and silent for them, with the occasional talk about the day's weather and their classes for the day. Mentions of their friends would pop up every now and then, with a certain former model not failing to text the both of them a 'Good Morning~! (*＾▽＾)／' every day.

Eventually finishing their breakfast and grabbing Nigou's now empty bowl, Kuroko set to washing the dishes while Akashi moved to get their things ready.

After all that done, Kuroko bent down to pat Nigou on the head, the husky never failing to see of his masters every day.

"Be a good boy, okay?" And Nigou would bark in understanding with his tail wagging behind him.

"Let's go, Tetsuya."

Nodding, the two made their way out of their humble home, closing the door and locking it.

Nigou stood from where he sat and ran over to the living, jumping on the couch and onto the window sill as he watched his masters walk off.

* * *

Wrote and finished this during _my own_ morning ritual. :D

_Next Prompt: Spooning_


	17. Chapter 17: Teddy Bear

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Spooning

**Thanks to: Tateshi Akari, deLovelyBones, Another observer of the world, requiems dream, and BashyBunny for the reviews! Love you guys and glad you enjoyed that chapter!**

**This one's short but I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Teddy Bear

"Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"You're squishing me."

"Indeed I am."

"Please stop."

"No."

"..."

"You're like my own personal teddy bear. I can't fall asleep without hugging you."

The red head's hold on his beloved became tighter, burying his nose into teal hair, inhaling the faint scent of vanilla.

"If I were to describe someone as a teddy bear, it would be Murasakibara-kun."

"Atsushi wouldn't be a teddy bear, Tetsuya. He would be a titan."

"Then he'd be a teddy titan."

A chuckle. "Where in the world is your naming sense?"

"Akashi-kun is just jealous because I can come up with creative names."

"Creative? If I recall, you nicknamed the one tall player from Senegal 'Dad', and all just because his first name is 'Papa'."

"No one on the team besides Coach could pronounce his name properly, so I thought of a nickname that would be relatively close to his original name."

"...You know I love you, Tetsuya."

"Mm...I know."

…

…

…

"Akashi-kun?"

"Hm?"

"It's hot."

"Oh? I didn't know something like me casually cuddling you would make you aroused, Tetsuya."

Kuroko's face flushed a deep shade of red. "Not like that Akashi-kun! I'm covered in thick blankets and Akashi-kun is warm too. And...something is pressing against me."

"Well of course, I _am _hugging you."

The teal head rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I mean."

"Can you blame me?" Soft lips trailed down the teal colored hairline and stopped next to a slowly reddening ear. "My Tetsuya is so adorable and cute I can't help but to get a bit excited. Just seeing you makes me want to ravish you."

"Akashi-kun. Keep this up and I'm going to sleep in the other room."

* * *

So like...did anyone get that reference of Mukkun being a 'titan'? Eh? No? O-Okay. I-I'll just crawl in a corner... -fails-

_Next Prompt: Doing Something Together_


	18. Chapter 18: Ice

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **Doing Something Together

**Thanks to: Myadorabletetsuya, LyricoJ, kh07gl, nicoleoh97, uniquemangalover, FallenxLinkin, deLovelyBones, requiems dream, Tatetshi Akari, Day-DayRyoshka, BashyBunny, and Another observer of the world for the reviews!**

* * *

Ice

"Well don't you look absolutely adorable."

"Please be quiet, Akashi-kun."

A chuckle. "Well? How long are you going to stand there?"

"All day if I have too."

"That's no fun. This is supposed to be a date."

"You can go have fun without me. I can just stand here and watch you."

"And how am I supposed to have fun if you're not with me?"

…

…

…

"Tetsuya. Don't tell me you don't know how...?"

Kuroko looked off the side. "I never had the chance to learn."

"Then why don't I teach you? It's not so hard. Come, Tetsuya."

The way the red head had said his name with gentle affection brought Kuroko to raise his hand and take the hand that was offered to him. Hesitantly, he walked forward, grasping a rail to make sure he wouldn't fall while walking on the sharp and deadly contraption. Standing at the edge of his safety zone, he warily looked down at the imposing sheet of blue before lifting a leg and stepping down on it. Akashi kept a firm hold on Tetsuya's arms, while his hands held his arms, so that he wouldn't slip and fall. That would be unpleasant.

"Tetsuya. You're too tense. Relax. Bend your knees and lean forward a bit."

Doing as he was told, the teal head's grip on the others arms tightened as he felt them moving.

"You were able to walk on these things with ease, so at least you're a bit used to the feel of the skates. Just imagine yourself gliding on the ice...as if you were running across the court."

As they continued for a while, with Akashi extended the distance between them more and more until they were both at arms length away from each other, their fingers still clasped together, all the while encouraging the teal head with comments of 'You're getting the hang of it', 'You're doing very well', 'Yes, just like that. Keep your balance and center of gravity'.

Kuroko, meanwhile, was too busy staring at the way his feet moved on the ice that he was completely startled when he felt hands leave his. With a surge of panic and a small cry, his feet slipped out from under him, landing on his bottom on the ice. Looking up at the red head who was standing in front of him with arms crossed and a satisfied smirk, Kuroko glared. "That was mean and uncalled for, Akashi-kun."

"You cannot hope to learn and achieve without tasting failure, Tetsuya."

The teal head deadpanned. "I'm amazed you can say such a thing with a straight face."

Chuckling, Akashi bent down. "Come. I'll show you how to stand up from a fall."

Grumbling, Kuroko followed the red head's instructions. "I want a vanilla milkshake after this."

"Of course."

"And I'll be sleeping in the other room tonight."

"...And why is that?"

"Akashi-kun's punishment for being mean."

"And do you honestly think I'll let you get away from me?"

"...Then I guess I'm going to spend the night at Kagami-kun's place."

"Don't you dare."

* * *

My mom was flipping through the channels one evening and she left it on a channel where it was showcasing a figure skating competition.

Ah. And I don't know how to skate either :3

_Next Prompt: In Formal Wear_


	19. Chapter 19: Father

**Rated: **K+

**Prompt: **In Formal Wear

**Thanks to: uniquemangalover, deLovelyBones, R3iga1004, BashyBunny, FallenxLinkin, Guest, requiems dream, and Day-DayRyoshka for the reviews! You guys are loved!**

* * *

Father

Kuroko stood in front of the full length body mirror, eyeing the clothes he was supposed to wear. Currently, he is only wearing a white buttoned up collared shirt that is tucked into his black slacks, and a pair of black socks. His hair was groomed gently and efficiently by his lover, that it became even more soft than it usually was. He picked at his clothes, not used to wearing such a formal suit. A few weeks ago, he and Akashi had gone out to get him one, well, more like he was forced. He had been resisting Akashi's urges to buy him a suit until Aomine, in all his uniformed glory of a successful cop, one day said, 'A man has got to at least own one pair of suits, Tetsu'. Kagami agreeing and a smug Akashi didn't help the matter.

"Tetsuya."

Cyan eyes looked behind himself in the mirror, seeing Akashi approach him from behind, dressed completely in a suit. His eyes lingered on the reflection of his lover as he couldn't help but appreciate how the red head looked with his hair slicked back.

He leaned his back against the red head's chest as his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nervous?"

"A bit." Kuroko admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Tetsuya."

"...Is there really nothing?" The teal head asked, a troubled look on his face. When they first decided this, he was confident, but the more time passed, the more his thoughts ran wild with endless possibilities.

"You think too much, Tetsuya."

"Sometimes thinking too much can be a good thing."

"And sometimes it's a bad thing."

"...I'm meeting your father for the first time, Akashi-kun. Considering the kind of person he is from what you've told me, there's no doubt that he won't accept our relationship."

Turning Kuroko around, he held his beloved's chin between his fingers, making sure to keep eye contact, his determined mismatched eyes staring lovingly back into hesitating cyan orbs.

"Tetsuya. When I told my father for the first time that the two of us are dating, I made sure that he knows that we've been dating for years now, and that whatever he says won't separate us. I made it clear to him that I am no longer going to let him dictate my life. However...he is still my father. And it is only right that I introduce the person I plan to spend the rest of my life with to him."

Akashi leaned forward so their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, Tetsuya. I will protect you. I will never let you go. You cannot escape from me."

Wrapping his arms tightly around his lover, who seemed to be hypnotized by his words, he pressed a gentle kiss to soft pink lips and whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down the bluenette's spine.

"_You are mine."_

* * *

_Hnnnnnnnnnng~!_ I give myself OTP feels!

But yeah. I can safely say that this was one of my favorite chapters to write.

And a personal shout out to one of my beloved real life friends, nicknamed Short Buddy on my phone, who doesn't know that I write fanfiction and fangirl over two guys being all fluffy with each other but IDGAF because she's an awesome person, as today is her birthday! I wonder who's birthday is next...

_Next Prompt: Dancing_


	20. Chapter 20: Raindrops

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **Dancing

**Thanks to: deLovelyBones, Sannur, uniquemangalover, BashyBunny, requiems dream, wasabi cake, and Another observer of the world for the reviews!**

* * *

Raindrops

"Have you ever danced before?" Akashi asked, staring up at the darkened sky.

"Eh...?" Kuroko blinked. The question had just come out of no where and slightly caught him off guard with how random it was. "No...I've never danced before."

"I see." Turning to face Kuroko, Akashi held out a hand. "Come join me, Tetsuya. I'll teach you how to dance."

"...It's raining, Akashi-kun." he deadpanned. "Please get out of the rain before you catch a cold."

"Oh please. I've never caught a cold in my entire life. I doubt I'm going to catch one any time soon."

"That's cocky and stupid."

"It is a fact. Come, Tetsuya."

"...I don't want to get sick."

"And if you become sick, I'll nurse you back to health."

The teal head pouted. "Akashi-kun is always taking care of me."

"Of course. And I enjoy it too." The red head walked over to Kuroko who was sitting on the porch safe from the rain. He reached down and grabbed both of his hands and lightly pulled him. "Come. I want to dance with you."

Kuroko sighed and reluctantly allowed the other to pull him out to the rain, thinking to himself that he'll never get used to Akashi-kun's random antics.

Wrapping both arms around the shorter man's waist, he pulled the boy flush against him and rested his chin on his shoulder. They slowly and awkwardly moved to a soundless tune, the only noise being the rain that poured on and around them.

"Do you like the rain, Akashi-kun?"

"Yes, I do. It's soothing."

"Akashi-kun also likes the snow. I guess he likes cold weather...? Why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. I guess one of the reasons being that I can hug you just to keep ourselves warm. After all, whenever it's hot out, you never let me hug you because you're too hot."

"...Akashi-kun is sly."

He chuckled. "Let's take a warm shower together afterward."

"Okay."

"...I hope to one day have an actual dance with you."

"...Actual dance."

"Yes. A dance when we're on a dance floor with music playing in the background. And possibly our friends watching us and sharing our happiness."

"...Is...Akashi-kun implying...?"

"Hm?" Smirking, Akashi pulled back to look at the cyan eyes he absolutely adored.

"No...never mind." Looking away, he blinked for a second before he sneezed. "Ah."

"Well, I guess we should go back in."

"It's all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Because Akashi-kun wanted to dance with me in the rain, I'm starting to get sick."

"That was the idea."

"Eh?"

* * *

-lesigh- I feel unmotivated D:

_Next Prompt: Cooking_


	21. Chapter 21: Curry

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Cooking

**Thanks to Ginpachi-sensei, deLovelyBones, uniquemangalover, BashyBunny, Sannur, FallenxLinkin, Anglo-Chan, requiems dream, Day-DayRyoshka, Ryuuchi, and Another observer of the world for the reviews!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Curry

"Akashi-kun. Do you mind if I cook instead?"

Akashi stopped and slowly turned around to face Kuroko.

"You? Cook? Tetsuya. If I recall correctly, the only thing you know how to 'cook' is boiled eggs. Though, I'm not sure if you can even call that cooking."

The teal head's eyebrows furrowed as he pouted. "There's a pot, food, and a stove involved. It _is _cooking. And besides...I've been learning from Kagami-kun."

Mismatched eyes narrowed. "Oh? Why was I not informed of this? Since when have you been learning to cook?"

Kuroko looked to the floor, clasping his fingers together. "...Ever since that one time I tried to cook for you..."

"Which ended with you almost burning the kitchen down."

"...Yes. Akashi-kun goes to work for the company after school, and since I don't really have anything to do after classes are over, I went over to Kagami-kun's place and asked if he could teach me. I...wanted to surprise you."

Eyes softening, Akashi smiled and walked over to his Tetsuya, wrapping his arms around him and placing a kiss on his forehead.

He knew how bad Tetsuya felt on that day.

Akashi had just come home from work, and the moment he smelled smoke from when he walked through the door, he had ran to the kitchen to see the stove and his Tetsuya uncharacteristically freaking out. Needless to say, Akashi was both angry and scared. Angry that Tetsuya was attempting to cook a full course when he didn't know how, and scared at the thought of him being hurt...and possibly losing his beloved. After putting out the fire, he had whirled and yelled at the teal head for _'doing something so irrational and stupid'_. And Kuroko, who was still shaken up and scared, had replied with a weak, '_...It's not stupid and irrational. I just...wanted to do something for Akashi-kun who is always working so hard'_.

After being stunned for a second with those words, he had held his Tetsuya for the rest of the night, never letting him go and made him promise him that he wouldn't attempt cooking again without guidance.

"So? What did Taiga teach you how to make?"

"Well...so far, he's only taught me how to make curry."

"...It's not going to give me any sort of a stomach ache, right? I still have to work tomorrow." The red head winced as he felt a jab to his ribs.

"That's mean, Akashi-kun. My cooking isn't as bad as Aida-san or Momoi-san's. Kagami-kun is a strict teacher, so he made sure that my cooking is no longer on that level."

"Mm...then let's get started, shall we? I'll help."

"No." Kuroko looked up at the red head, palms on his chest as he lightly pushed him away. "Please let me cook by myself. I want Akashi-kun to eat the food I made. It would make no sense if he were to help me."

"...Very well. I will watch then."

Giving the red head an assured smile, Kuroko rolled up his sleeves with a flash of determination within his eyes as he got to work.

Akashi stood back and leaned on their kitchen table, arms crossed, his eyes followed and never left his lover as he waltzed around the kitchen. He made a mental note to one day pay Taiga a visit for a conversation...the topic being his Tetsuya. The red head understood that they were just friends, though he couldn't help but get a bit jealous whenever the teal head mentioned him. He knew Tetsuya treasured his friendship with Taiga, but Akashi...felt that he needed to claim and make clear what is his.

After a while, the red head looked up to see Tetsuya setting a plate of steaming delicious curry on the table.

"Here you go, Akashi-kun."

Sitting in his chair, Akashi grabbed the spoon that was given to him, first glancing at Tetsuya, who was nervously picking at the apron he wore to protect his clothes from getting dirty while cooking, and took a bite.

"H-How is it?"

"Mm...it's delicious."

"...Is it really? Please don't lie to me, Akashi-kun."

"And when have I ever lied to you, Tetsuya?"

Eye brows furrowing, the teal head picked up the red head's spoon, scooped up a good portion of the curry and rice, and took a bite.

His eyes slightly widened. "...It's good."

Smiling, Akashi rested his elbow on the table, leaning his cheek on his fist. "See? I told you. I guess I'm going to have to spare Taiga this one time and thank him for teaching you how to cook this meal. Thank you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked away, not wanting to look at the sight of Akashi smiling so gently at him. He's never and it feels as if he won't ever get used to seeing a genuine smile on his face.

"However, I'm going to teach you to cook from now on?"

This got Kuroko's attention, facing Akashi again. "But-"

"Okay?"

"...Okay."

"Good. By the way, the apron looks good on you. If I recall, Satsuki gave you this as a Christmas gift, correct?"

"Ah...yes."

"She has wonderful taste. I wonder how you'd look in just the apron."

"...Please stop thinking of such lewd thoughts, Akashi-kun."

"Can you blame me? You're adorable."

"Please just finish your food."

"Oh come on, Tetsuya. Don't tell me you've never thought of such things before."

"...Finish your food, Akashi-kun."

"You didn't deny that. Looks like I'm not the only perv-" Cut off mid-sentence, Akashi was forced to pause and then appreciate once again the fine taste of the curry that was forced into his mouth. Eyes locking with cyan orbs, the spoon withdrew from his mouth as he chewed, only to be greeted with another spoonful of food. The red head continued to go along, mentally smirking and satisfied that he won yet another round of their conversation.

* * *

...I wrote this last night when I was hungry for dinner. When was the last time I had curry? -lesigh-

_Next Prompt: In Battle Side By Side_


	22. Chapter 22: Project Freelancer

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **In Battle, Side-By-Side

**Thanks to Sannur, Takucchi, Another observer of the world, deLovelyBones, Ginpachi-sensei, uniquemangalover, Kurokoro, FallenxLinkin, requiems dream, and BashyBunny for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**Just a small note: This chapter is a hell lot different from the previous chapters. The AkaKuro-ness is (slightly) implied and takes on a more camaraderie approach instead of romance. I just can't write action/adventure with any sort of heavy romance in it. While I love me some yaoi-romance, action/adventure is my first love.**

* * *

Project Freelancer

"Tetsu! Oi Tetsu! Wake up!"

Pale eyelids slowly opened to reveal a pair of cyan eyes which blinked a few times to get adjusted to the light and then peered up at the person who woke him.

"Aomine-kun?" The boy mentally winced at the hoarseness of his voice, no doubt the effect of yesterday's hard training. He had come close to passing out a few times, but with the encouragement of his comrades, he had kept going until they completed their training regime, and then promptly passed.

"Come on, Tetsu. Hurry up and get ready. We gotta meet the Director in ten minutes. You know how anal he is about being late."

Groaning, Kuroko pushed himself off the bed and sleepily made his way to his bathroom. He went through his daily routine of quickly taking a two minute shower, brushing his teeth, fixing his hair, and dressing in the black and white uniform that he and the others were required to wear. Making his bed and scanning his room to make sure it was clean, he nodded to himself, and fully awake now, made his way out of his room.

Aomine greeted him with a nod and they silently made their way to the briefing room.

Along the way they grabbed a quick breakfast of bread and a fruit of their choosing, and they were also greeted respectively by soldiers who were already up and performing their duties.

With a few minutes to spare, the two trudged into the briefing room where those already in the room greeted them with a look.

Aomine and Kuroko went and stood side by side the other four members of their group as they turned to face the Director, who was slightly being blocked by the blue hologram projection on the table that was separating them.

"It's good to see you two made it in time." The Director said, giving them a smile. "I was wondering what I should do if the two of you didn't show up in a few minutes."

Aomine narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything while Kuroko kept his blank and neutral expression. Internally, the both were shivering at the silent threat that was laced in his words. Every single one of them knew damn well what would happen if they defied one of the rules that were placed on them.

"Director." This time, a smooth and sure voice spoke out, which brought the older man's attention to the one who spoke, the appointed leader of their group, Akashi. "You called us here to brief us on a new assignment, correct?"

"Ah yes." Holding a remote control, the Director pressed a button and the hologram shifted to show the layout of a what looked to be a fifty story tall building. "As you all know, Fukuda Enterprises which specializes in technology engineering is all but a legal front to cover what it truly is: a terrorist group whose target is to take down our national government. With the death of it's former leader, it was taken over by a person all six of you know very well. Ever since his take over, their methods have gotten more...violent."

"Because their new leader is one hell of a fucked up bastard..." mumbled Aomine.

The Director smiled. "Language, Daiki." Turning back to the hologram, he continued. "Their last attack caused many casualties, both civilian and military. It was obviously blamed on a terrorist group, but the local police are useless when it comes to tracking them down, which means the responsibility falls on our lap. We don't know when they're going to attack again, we don't know where, and we don't know what they're specific objective is. Your assignment is to infiltrate their headquarters and retrieve the information _without _raising any alarms. It is a stealth mission." His eyes turned to the shortest teenager. "We'll be relying on you again, Tetsuya." Pressing another button on the remote, the hologram zoomed in. "The building only has fifty stories from the surface, but what many do not know is how the building extends underground, which is the main headquarters of their group. From what our spies found, is that their control room is located one floor below the company president's suite and their main computer room is located two floors below the surface. Because of this, the six of you will be split into two teams. The first group, which will focus on getting to the security room and taking our their cameras and electrical signals, will consist of Ryouta, Seijuuro, and Tetsuya. Ryouta will act as a body guard, Tetsuya will evade the cameras your team will run into and take them out, while Seijuuro will be responsible for taking out their electrical systems. The second group, which will focus on getting to their main computer room and retrieving our objective will consist of Shintarou, Daiki, and Atsushi. A curious match up, I know, but security is more heavy in the underground than the surface. The most capable of our fighters and taking out their soldiers are Daiki and Atsushi, while Shintarou will focus on hacking into their systems. Our chosen spy that started this operation, Satsuki, has already made a path for which all of you will enter together. Once you are all clear in the building, you will split up and work towards your objective. I expect all of you to work together, especially the second group. Atsushi, if you behave, I'll treat you to all the snacks and candies you want."

"Yaaay~ But Director-chin doesn't need to tell me that. I hate _him _more than anything~ I want to crush him~"

The Director smiled. "It's good you feel so strongly, Atsushi. When you all come back, let's all have a wonderful dinner together." Turning back to the topic at hand, he continued. "Remember to avoid contacting each other's teams to avoid them picking up your signals. Once Seijuuro shuts down their security system, he is to contact the other team and give them the go-ahead to retrieve the objective. After you're done, contact each other one last time and make your way down to an escape route Satsuki also provided. She will meet you there and bring you all back to safety. Remember. Failure is not an option. Dismissed."

Each of the boys filing out a room, Akashi stopped at the doorway.

"Contact me after you all make it out, Seijuuro."

"Of course...Director Shirogane."

* * *

Given an hour to prepare, the boys retreated back to their rooms to gather everything they would need for this assignment, changing into their respective battle equipment which was geared with the proper equipment needed to complete any assignment that would be given to them.

Finishing strapping on his boots, Kuroko stood and looked around his room. Not having anything else to do, he set to just wandering the building until it was time to meet up and depart. A few soldiers were seen here and there as he walked. Coming upon a narrow hallway, he turned and took that route, hearing muffled sounds of a fight in session. Standing in front of the door, he waited for it to slide open before walking through the opening, and blinking at the figures of Aomine and Kise exchanging blows with each other.

The teal head held back a snort as Kise was kicked in the face and landed curiously gracefully on the ground.

Holding his cheek, the blonde glared at Aomine who had a triumphed smirk on his face. "Aominechii! How could you aim for my face like that! My manager's gonna kill me the next time I go into work!"

"It's your own damn fault for choosing to model on the surface when you know damn well you're gonna get at least a scratch here and there when you're working for the company."

"Still! You're so mean!"

"Oh. Yo, Tetsu! Wanna join us? We can take turns beating the living shit out of Kise."

"Ehhhh~?! Kurokochii wouldn't do that! Right, Kurokochii?"

"Kise-kun. Please die."

"Moouuu! All of you are so mean!"

"The two of you are sparring?"

"Yeah. Just killing some time 'till we gotta go."

"Ne Kurokochii! You don't want me to die right? I mean, what if I actually do die? Aren't you gonna miss me?" Kise cried, still on the floor and clinging onto the teal head's legs.

"Oi. Get off of him."

"No! I don't want to! Ah. Maybe Aominechii is jealous!"

"Hah?! Why the hell would I be jealous?"

"Because Kurokochii and I are going to be on the same team! You're stuck with tsundere Midorimacchi and titan Murasakichii!"

"And you're stuck with the devil incarnation."

"Ehhh? I thought the Director was the devil incarnation."

"Nah. That guy's Satan himself. And thank god I don't see him a lot. I'm glad I'm stuck with those two instead of your whiny ass and the bastard of a devil."

"What are the two of you talking about? Can I play too?"

"Hah?! Who the hell are-"

Aomine's eyes widened and a _'Holy Shit!'_ slipped out of his mouth when he saw a glint of silver and just barely dodged being stabbed by a pair of scissors.

"A-Akashichii..."

Said person stepped back with a seemingly innocent smile on his face as he held up his favorite pair of scissors. "Be careful not to play too hard, Daiki. We wouldn't want you getting hurt right before we have to leave for the assignment."

"R-Right..."

"Have all of you eaten yet? You haven't? Come then. We will eat a late breakfast together before we leave."

Not giving any of them any room to argue, he left the ganguro and blonde to follow along behind him as he grabbed the temporarily forgotten Kuroko by the wrist and dragged him along.

Arriving at the commissary, they greeted both Midorima and Murasakibara who were already digging into their food. Ordering Kuroko to sit down first, Akashi went off to get food for the both of them while Aomine and Kise followed along.

"Ne~ I thought I saw a cut on Mine-chin's face just now."

"Akashi-kun almost stabbed him with his scissors."

"Hmph. No doubt for being an idiot. I told him that Virgos are to be wary of any Sagittarius but he didn't listen. What a fool."

"Ne Mido-chin. Is that your lucky item for the day?"

"Yes, it is. Cancer ranked first today. To ensure my luck, I'm taking it with me so that the assignment will go smoothly. Mistakes are not permitted." On top of Midorima's head was a black beanie with white stripe designs on it.

"It almost looks like the night cap Mido-chin wears every night. It's silly~"

"But it is not. And it is not silly! By wearing my night cap, I ensure that my hair is neat which makes it easy for me to manage in the morning." He looked to his side where Kuroko sat quietly listening to their conversation. "Kuroko wouldn't be so late in getting breakfast every day if he worn one. Since he has such a ridiculous bed head, the night cap would do wonders in preventing your hair from going out of control."

"No thank you, Midorima-kun. I do not want to look silly, even while sleeping. I'm glad you care through."

"It's not silly! And it's not like I care! It would be bad if you collapsed from hunger during an assignment or even a training session! It just leaves more work for me on top of the daily things I have to complete during my day!"

"Mido-chin is such a tsundere~"

"Hah?! I'm not a tsundere!"

"Haha! Midorimachii isn't being honest!"

"Kise!"

"Ryouta is right, Shintarou. You need to learn to be more honest not just with the people around you, but also with yourself." Akashi said, chuckling as he came up from behind Kuroko. Placing a tray completely filled with pancakes, bacon, and sausages in front of the teal head, the red head sat beside him and began digging into his own food.

"Um...Akashi-kun..."

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"I ate earlier with Aomine-kun before we got to the briefing room. This is..."

"Daiki told me. However, a simple bread and one piece of fruit will not be enough to last you throughout this upcoming operation. You won't be able to utilize your full ability if you're hungry."

"...But...this is too much."

"No it's not. You will eat it."

"...All of it?"

"All of it. We'll be riding a car to get into the city anyways, and it takes almost a half hour to get there, so you're body will have some time to digest the food. Now eat."

* * *

After a hearty breakfast, they only had a few minutes left, so after one last minute check up, they set out on their destination. The ride to city was a silent one, save for the occasional bickering between Aomine and Kise with Akashi silencing them with a threat to throw them out the car and into the river they had just passed a few minutes ago.

Arriving in the city, all six were now tense and alert, observing and scanning the city, the streets and its people. All the people of the city were ignorant to the threat that was Fukuda Enterprise, a building they quickly identified as it was the tallest building in the city. According to their research, a lot of people working for the company, especially in the surface, were oblivious that the company was just a front to hide its true terrors. Because of this, they were barred from directly attacking the company, as it was their policy not to harm any innocent citizens. They've had to deal with enemy in a roundabout way, which frustrated not only the Director, but the six teenage boys too.

The car suddenly stopped in an isolated area that was marked on their holographic map, courtesy of their top intel spy, Momoi Satsuki, who would be waiting for them somewhere in the sewers they were to trek in in order to silently make their way into the company.

As they walked, their footsteps echoed in the soggy atmosphere, Akashi leading them in the front, with Midorima, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, and then Murasakibara following closely behind.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Looking in front of them, they spotted Momoi Satsuki, who was now running towards them and promptly glomped Kuroko. "It feels like forever since I last saw you! I miss you soooo much!"

"Oi Satsuki. What about greeting the rest of us?"

"Dai-chan doesn't deserve it!"

"That's not fair, Momoichii! I wanna hug Kurokochii too!"

"Ki-chan is going to have to wait his turn!"

"You're squeezing me, Momoi-san."

"Sa-chin~ If you don't let go of Kuro-chin, you're going to crush him~"

"Ah! Sorry, Tetsu-kun! I got a bit too excited."

"'A bit' my ass."

"Oh shut up, Dai-chan!"

"As much as I don't want to interrupt your reunion since it _has _been a while since we last saw her..." Different colored eyes turned to their leader who had his arms crossed. "We have an assignment to do. Satsuki. Show us the way. We can continue this when we get back home."

Nodding, Momoi let go of Kuroko and led the way. They only walked a little farther away until they reached an open on the side of the sewers. "Where we're at right now is towards the surface of the building. Going through this path, you guys will be in the building." Taking out what looks to be a square metal, she pressed the middle of the square and a mini hologram of the building appeared. "The blue dots mark where you guys are and the red dots mark where you mission objectives are. I did a little extra work and disrupted their signal a bit, so you guys can communicate with your ear pieces. Connection in the underground is a bit shaky, so Midorin, Dai-Chan, and Mukkun are going to have to be careful, especially once Akashi-kun takes out their electrical signals. If any of you need help, contact me. I'll be here, watching. Be careful, okay?"

Nodding to her and giving her an assured pat, the boys made their way down the narrow path and into the building, their minds calm and focused on their targets.

Reaching a hall way within the building, the boys silently looked at each and nodded, splitting up into their respective teams and heading off towards two different paths.

Their path memorized, Kuroko led the way, as he was the most 'invisible' of the three that even the cameras would need a second to focus and track him. As they rounded corners and came upon cameras, Kuroko would quickly run forward and fire a silent gun at the camera, and out would shoot a certain bullet that would disrupt the camera for a few seconds, which was enough time for the other two to run past.

Quickly rounding another corner, Kuroko felt himself bump into a person. He was about to apologize but his mind quickly processed that bumping into a person wasn't supposed to happen. Looking up, a man's eyes widened, his mouth opening to shout something, but before he could, a hand shot out and grabbed his neck, slamming him down on the ground.

Slowly exhaling, Kuroko stood to see that it was Akashi who covered for them. "I hit a pressure point so he's just merely past out."

"Akashichii, we gotta go. I hear voices coming our way."

Nodding, they quickly grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him into a supply closet so that no one would be alarmed to find someone out cold in the middle of a hall way.

Using Kise's sharp ears, they were able to avoid the employees lurking around as they made their way through the building, however as they got closer to their destination, they noticed that the number of people they've been seeing is increasing.

"Damn. Where do they keep coming from? Aren't they supposed to be working instead of standing around and drinking coffee?" Kise lightly complained, looking around the corner to see about eight people talking and laughing.

"Maybe they're on a lunch break?"

"Couldn't they choose a better time to have a stupid lunch break?!"

"Calm down, Ryouta." Akashi bent down and looked around the corner in front of the blonde. "It doesn't look like they're going to move any time soon. We have to engage them and take them out. Tetsuya, take out the cameras first. Ryouta and I will follow."

Nodding, Kuroko took a second to ready himself with his gun, and ran around the corner, keeping himself in a bent position to utilize his Misdirection to its fullest and silently took out the camera that was facing them. Behind him, Kise and Akashi followed, the blonde jumping one of the guys while Akashi rounded behind one and covered a mouth that was about to let out a scream.

Seeing one of them who managed to keep his cool and react quickly coming up behind Akashi, Kuroko quickly slid behind the man and hit a pressure point at around his neck to knock him unconscious.

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun."

The three continued to knock out the remaining people, stuffing them into a closet after they were finished.

"How long till we reach the control room, Akashichii."

Checking his holographic map, Akashi replied. "Just a few more floors to go till we get there. Be on your guard. Failure is not an option."

Nodding, the three made their way down the seemingly endless hallways, with thoughts of wanting to quickly finish up their assignments, go back home, and hopefully be rewarded a few days off from their soldier life.

* * *

...This is the longest chapter I have written.

Yeah, it took me about a whole day to write this. I'm not used to writing such long chapters.

And...yeah...I got lazy towards the end. I wanted to finish this already. Perhaps one day, I'll come back and edit this to dish out something I'm completely satisfied with. This'll just have to do for now. -shot-

_Next Prompt: Arguing _**- Oh god. Ionno! What should they argue about guys?! This one's gonna break my heart! D:**


	23. Chapter 23: Jealousy

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Arguing

**Thanks to: uniquemangalover, requiems dream, Takucchi, BashyBunny, and Another observer of the world for the reviews! I'm wonder if I _should _write a continuation of that chapter...hmm...nah. The most I'll do that's related to that chapter is going back to editing it...one day. :3**

* * *

Jealousy

Kuroko was still trying to wrap his mind around what was currently happening. One minute he was peacefully talking with Kagami, Aomine, Kise, and his other friends, and in the next, he was out in the cold being dragged off by his lover.

Arriving at their shared home and being yanked through the door, he struggled to quickly take off his shoes as it was clear that Akashi wasn't going to stop at the door way, but...he needed to.

Trying to yank his hand away from the firm grasp, Kuroko finally spoke. "Seijuuro-kun. Please let go. You're hurting me."

The teal head knew that the other was angry about something, so he was surprised that after a moment of a pause, the hand around his wrist dropped. He brought his reddened wrist to his chest, rubbing it with his other hand to soothe it. Looking up at the other, he quietly observed how the red head still had his back turned to him. His eyes trailed down to see his hands balled up into fists, his shoulders slightly shaking. Cautiously, he took a step forward.

"Is there something wrong, Seijuuro-kun?"

The shaking suddenly stopped, the hands unknotting themselves from the fists they were in.

"...Something...wrong...?"

"...Yes. Did something happen at work?"

"What were you doing with them?"

Kuroko didn't miss the change in question but didn't voice it. "Well...all of us haven't seen each other in a while, so Kise-kun suggested we have a little get together. A reunion. I wanted to bring Akashi-kun to, but you were left early this morning that I didn't get a chance to."

"Tetsuya." Said teal head tensed at the venom laced in the red head's voice, the boy slightly trembling at the way his name sounded in such a dark tone. "You are barred from seeing any of them without me around."

"...Eh?"

Akashi whirled around, his mismatched eyes dark and clear with rage. "You are not allowed to see, speak, or hear them unless I am there. Do I make myself clear?"

"...No."

"What was that...?"

"No. Why am I not allowed to see them?" Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed as his mind tried to comprehend the meaning of Akashi's words. "How come I cannot see them unless Seijuuro-kun is there? Why is Seijuuro-kun asking me of this?"

"Because you do not understand."

"..And what is it that I do not understand, Seijuuro-kun?"

"Do you even realize the way Taiga, Daiki, and Ryouta look at you? Do you even realize the hunger that are present in their eyes whenever they think you are not looking? Yes, others were there, but the four of you were standing in a secluded corner of Taiga's place. I saw their body language. Just like I did when facing them on the court, I anticipated and saw their next moves right then and there. If I hadn't arrived when I did, I have no doubt they could've harassed you!"

Yelling out the last part of his sentence, Akashi panted in anger, his hands balling up into fists once, his eyes looking up to catch a pair of stunned cyan eyes.

"You are also not allowed to see Satsuki without me there."

"But...why? Why is Seijuuro-kun saying this? Why is Seijuuro-kun asking me of this."

"Saying? Asking? Don't be a fool, Tetsuya. I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you. I am absolute. If you do not follow my orders, you _will _be punished."

Kuroko's eyes widened, unconsciously taking a step back, feeling the invisible impact of the rage induced words. Something then clicked in his mind as a thought that always lingered at the back of his head finally made itself known. He knew about the emotion that welled up inside his lover whenever they were in the presence of others. Akashi made it known to in the little gestures he did. Standing close to him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Talking more than usual.

Jealous.

Akashi was _jealous_.

He was jealous of how close Kuroko is to Aomine and Kagami. He was jealous how Kuroko allowed and stood through the many glomps and hugs that both Kise and Momoi gave him. With Akashi's increase in workload, he never had any chance to spend much time with the teal head these days, and the thoughts of him had been plaguing his mind. Just like any human being, even with the definite trust between the two, he worried about the constant 'what ifs' that constantly swam in his mind.

Kuroko understood, as that particular emotion had welled up inside of him a couple of times when meeting Akashi's colleagues, who were not just men, but some were women as well. A few of them, unaware of the intimate relationship between the two, shamelessly flirted with the red head. While Kuroko was happy his lover paid them no mind, he was still silently peeved how they believed they had the right to get close to what is his. But he didn't do anything though, because he knew those colleagues were important to his lover and his business. He understood.

Hands also balling into fists, Kuroko spoke with a hard voice. "Seijuuro-kun. I understand where you're coming from. But you can't interfere with my life like this. Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Momoi-san are my _friends_. Isn't it enough that I'm with you all the time and that I rarely see them?"

"...enough?"

Only having time to blink once and let out a gasp, Kuroko found himself thrown over a shoulder and quickly carried over to their shared room. He let out a grunt as he was carelessly tossed onto the bed. Looking up, he attempted to scoot back and away from the red head who crawled over, only to have both of his wrists caught in a strong hold and held against the bed.

"Tetsuya..."

"S-Seiju-" Kuroko let out a gasp as he felt a leg settle itself between his thighs and rub against him. He felt a hand snake under his shirt and slowly travel up his chest, a breath hitching as he felt a thumb press down on a nipple.

"You're mine, Tetsuya. Mine..."

Kuroko turned his head to the side to escape a kiss he didn't want, only to leave his neck open for the other to kiss and nip.

"Seijuuro-kun! Stop!" he pleaded. He attempted to buck the other off him, but couldn't budge him. Instead, Akashi pressed down on the other to limit his movements. He felt his collared shirt coming undone, holding back a moan as he felt a tongue trail down his neck and to his chest. Kissing along his chest, he felt the lips trail up again and caught his in kiss. Feeling fingers undoing the button of his pants and beginning to slip in, he felt panic rise within him.

"Sei- Please stop!"

_Crack-!_

Widened mismatched eyes stared down at the teal head in stunned silence. His hair covering his eyes, he pulled away from the other and stomped out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

After a moment, stunned into silence himself, Kuroko could only sit up and stare wide eyed down at the reddening palm of his hand.

* * *

Damn. I need some time to get back into my 'usual' writing schedule. That previous chapter threw me off D:

I was feeling really lazy when writing this chapter, so I feel like I could've done better. Oh well.

_Next Prompt: Making Up Afterwards _**- How does make up sex sound? Actually, I'll just tease you guys a bit more. No smut...yet :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Eye Water

**Rated: **K+

**Prompt: **Making Up Afterwards

**Thanks to: requiems dream, yukiseijuro, uniquemangalover, FallenxLinkin, BashyBunny, Takucchi, and Another observer of the world for the reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eye Water

Kuroko sat up and turned off the alarm that was blaring in his ears. He sighed and looked down at the hands on his lap. It's been a couple of days since their argument. It...almost broke his heart when Akashi had wordlessly taken to sleeping in the guest room and they've hardly spoken or seen each other at all. Though...he knew Akashi still cared, the evidence being the carefully wrapped food always present on the table for him to eat for meals, along with the bento that's always waiting for him in the morning for him to take to school.

Grasping his right hand, he stared down at the hand as he once again recalled what happened on the day of their argument. The teal head regretted slapping his lover. Even though Akashi was being completely unreasonable, he didn't deserve it.

Sighing, Kuroko stood up from the bed and went over to the bathroom. Looking himself in the mirror, he was paler than usual and dark circles were beginning to show under his eyes. After years of always sleeping next to someone else, sleeping alone again was...uncomfortable. The loss of warmth impacted him a lot more than he thought, as it ends up taking him hours to fall asleep again, when normally being wrapped in comfortable and warm arms would make him fall asleep instantly.

Poking the dark circles, Kuroko set to doing his usual daily routines, and since...Akashi is no longer there to take care of his bed head for him, he's taken to showering in the morning too so that he wouldn't have to waste a half hour trying to fix it himself.

He soon stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and dressed himself in cargo pants, a striped shirt and a white buttoned down collared shirt.

Walking out of his room, he hesitated as he took a step into the kitchen, his eyes trailing down to the table where his wrapped breakfast and bento sat waiting for him.

The fact that Akashi still bothered himself with these things made him smile a bit but also made him want to cry. He wanted to make up with the red head but...he didn't really know how. Should he just randomly approach him and say that he was sorry for slapping him? But...what if he was still mad and didn't want to talk to him?

The teal head sighed again. Thinking about those things would only make him even more depressed. Sitting down, he took off the wrapper off the plate and dug into his still warm breakfast.

He and Akashi had gotten into fights before, but never on this scale. Every time, Akashi would be the one to apologize after a day and make it up to him. Though, it didn't seem like he would be apologizing any time soon. Jealousy...goes a long way.

_Seijuuro-kun...spoils me too much..._

Finished with his breakfast, he took it to the sink and washed it, placing it on a rack for it to dry. Drying his hands with a rag, he went back to his room to grab his messenger bag, making sure that the correct text books and notebooks and whatever else he needed for his classes for the day were in there. Picking it up, he grabbed his cell phone and keys and walked over to the door. Taking his coat off the coat rack he tried to ignore the absence of another coat that was supposed to be hung with his. Slipping it on and buttoning it up, he slipped on his messenger bag over his shoulder and exited out the door.

–

Now at school, Kuroko sat silently in his desk, staring at the test paper they had just gotten back from their professor. He grimaced as he looked at the score. His score noticeably dropped, most likely because he's been distracted. He's found himself trailing away from the lectures and staring outside at the sky, wondering what Akashi was doing, wondering if he was okay, and hoping he wasn't overworking himself.

Kuroko went through the day in a slight daze, his thoughts still somewhere else. He ate his bento alone as usual in the courtyard and attended his last class for the day.

During the walk home, Kuroko decided that he would try to at least stay up late so that he and Akashi can talk. He...really couldn't take the silence between them anymore.

So...maybe he can cook for them tonight? Actually no...Kuroko noticed that Akashi has been coming home while he's in school to cook dinner early...since he practically always doesn't come home till late at night.

Kuroko sighed. Well...that plan to cook as a peace offering was out. Guess all he can do now is try to stay up late to catch him...or if that didn't work out, then he would try to get up earlier than usual the next morning so they can talk.

Arriving at their apartment door, Kuroko inserted the key in the keyhole and stepped through the threshold and into the humble home. Closing the door behind him, he set down his messenger bag and bent down to take off his shoes and set them neatly. Hanging his coat on the rack, he grabbed his bag and walked through the room, stopping at the kitchen to smell the delicious aroma of food...along with the faint scent of a certain cologne that lingered in the air. Smelling the familiar fragrance had Kuroko's heart tightening. Even though they're living in the same place, it wasn't the same when they're practically not seeing each other. He...he really misses Akashi.

Setting his bag down on the couch in the living room, his eyes trailed over to the closed door of the guest room, the room Akashi was currently sleeping in.

His legs moved over to the closed door, a hand raising up to grasp the door knob. Hesitating, he slowly turned the knob and gently opened the door, pocking a head in the room as soon as the opening was big enough. Cyan eyes scanned the room, taking in the neat appearance of the made bed and the closed curtains. Pushing open the door more, he stepped in the room, the familiar scent of his beloved assaulting him. Feeling his eyes water a bit, he stepped over to the bed and stared down at it before sitting down. He slowly laid down on the bed, gently running his fingers through the smooth satin of the bed sheets. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, his thoughts going back to the years they spent happily together.

While middle school had a slow start and a rough ending, he still cherished the moments that happened in that school, as it was within that school that they had first met...where it had all began.

Then came high school, where they all went to their separate schools. After the Winter Cup, which his team Seirin had miraculously won, there was a party held at a certain restaurant, where practically all of the participating teams were invited to celebrate. While everyone's attention was on the fact that a new school that has only been open for two measly years won, Akashi and Kuroko were able to have some time alone and discuss things together. They had wordlessly accepted each other into their lives. It was a lot of fun during that last two years of high school. Days were spent training with the team, with their Coach doing whatever she can to help them improve, their senpais ordering them around, becoming senpais themselves and accepting new members into their team. Akashi would often ask to rendezvous with him during random times, one being when he was in class, and another during their team practice. It was safe to say that Coach wasn't pleased and often gave Kuroko hell for skipping practice. He was, after all, supposed to be acting as a role model for their new kouhais that joined the team.

After graduation, Akashi moved back to Tokyo and asked Kuroko to move in with him in the apartment he used to live in back in middle school. Ever since then, the two have been living happily together.

_Thump-!_

Opening his eyes, Kuroko blinked to see darkness. He sat up, confused and looked around. Why was it dark?

Getting up and off of the bed, he walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, his eyes widening to see the night sky. He whirled around to look at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was almost ten at night. Had he really fallen asleep without himself knowing, and for that many hours?!

The teal head tensed as he remembered that he woke up due to some sort of sound. It...couldn't be a burglar...right? Gulping and imagining the worst case scenario, he looked around for something to grab in self defense in case it _is _one. Somehow being able to make out the shape of a scissor on the nightstand next to the digital clock, he grabbed it and held it close to his chest, slowly moving close to the still open bedroom door. If he caught the person unguarded, perhaps he could perform an Ignite Pass Kai to the stomach, hurting them enough that he can call the cops.

Popping his head out the room, he saw a figure slouched in the doorway. The figure seemed to struggle to stand, only to fall to their knees again.

Eyebrows furrowing at an unusual behavior, he cautiously and silently walked out of the bedroom, using his misdirection so that the figure wouldn't notice him, and felt along the walls for the light switch.

With a mental _'Found it!'_, he flipped the switch on, closing his eyes at the sudden brightness. Slowly opening his eyes to get used to the light, his eyes focused to the figure crouched on the floor, only for his eyes to widen and a gasp to escape from his lips.

"Seijuuro-kun?!"

Darting over to the fallen red head, Kuroko crouched down and gently grabbed the others shoulders, hoping to straighten him up. He ducked his head down to look at Akashi's face, wondering what was wrong with the man, only to see and hear the man breathing heavily and quickly. Bringing a cold hand up to the red head's face, his breath hitched at the hotness the skin emitted.

Wrapping his arms around the taller man, he hoisted him up to get him standing, only to stumble backwards when the weight fell on him.

_He's heavy..._

Grabbing an arm to pull over his shoulders and wrapping his other around the red head's waist, he slowly pulled him over to their bedroom, dropping Akashi down on the bed the moment he reached it, the teal head panting from the effort.

Looking up, he walked over to turn on the lamp that was situated on the nightstand, then pulled back the covers of the bed. He pulled Akashi more onto the bed, taking off everything except for the boxers and tucked him into bed. Throwing the clothes in the hamper, he went back to the doorway to grab the suitcase that was dropped and pulled the scattered shoes to sit neatly side by side next to his own. He turned off the light and made his way back to the shared room, setting the suitcase on their dresser. He then walked over to their bathroom, looking in the cabinets for a basin, filling it with cool water and grabbed a small rag. Walking back over to the bed and sitting down next to the resting figure, he set the basin next to Akashi's pillow and dipped the rag in the water. Squeezing the excess of the water out of the rag, he fold it into a rectangle shape and dabbed the cool cloth on the red head's burning body, running the rag on the chest, around the neck, and dabbing his face gently with the rag and resting it on his forehead. He would have to wait for him to feel better before having any sort of talk. But that...that can wait. Right now, he needed to focus on getting him better.

The teal head looked down at Akashi with sorrowful eyes. No doubt he overworked himself and finally collapsed today. He...felt so regretful.

The night continued on, with Kuroko laying down next to his lover and falling asleep, only to wake up again to remember to change the rag and re-wet it, running it over his chest, neck, and face again.

The next morning, Kuroko stirred up awake again, opening his eyes to see the red head still fast asleep. The labor breathing calmed down a bit, but after feeling the temperature, he was definitely still sick. Getting up, he dug in his lover's coat for his cell phone, phoning the company to inform them that their boss is sick and won't be coming in today, and after receiving a message of 'get well', hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen. Curry still being the only thing he can make, since he hasn't been visiting Kagami ever since their argument, he set to opening a can of chicken soup and heating it. He got out a tray that was often used whenever Akashi wanted to spoil Kuroko with 'breakfast-in-bed' and set it on the counter. After pouring the pot of chicken soup in a bowl with a spoon, he set it on the tray, along with a tall glass of orange juice, and some medicine for Akashi to take.

Picking up the tray, he made his way to the bedroom, only to pause in the doorway when he laid eyes on a now awake Akashi sitting up on the bed and looking down at his hands in wonder.

"You collapsed."

Akashi's head snapped up at the words to see Kuroko standing in the doorway.

Silence passed between the two until a second later, Kuroko stepped into the bedroom and over to the bed and set the tray somewhere on the bed to reach under it to pull out the low half table to set on top of Akashi's lap. He set the tray on the table and sat down on the bed, raising a hand up to feel the forehead, catching the attention of the red head.

"How do you feel, Seijuuro-kun?" He asked, concern filling cyan eyes. "You overworked yourself again. I called the company and told them you won't be coming in today, so you can rest for the day."

"...What about school?"

"I'm skipping. Taking care of Seijuuro-kun is more important right now."

"Please eat, Seijuuro-kun. Afterward, please take your medicine and get some rest. I can work on my homework today and if there's anything you need, I'll-"

"I'm sorry."

Kuroko blinked and stared at wordlessly at the other.

Akashi looked up at the teal head. "What?"

"...I should be the one to apologize." The teal head whispered, staring down at his hands. "I shouldn't have hit you. Even though Seijuuro-kun was being unreasonable, I shouldn't have done that."

Seeing a hand clasp his own Kuroko looked up to see mismatched eyes boring into his intensely. "No, Tetsuya. It should be me who should apologize. I let my emotions get the better of me. I let my jealousy cloud my judgment...and you had the right to hit me. I shouldn't have forced myself on you like that when you didn't want it. For all of that...I am sorry, Tetsuya."

Hair covering his eyes, Kuroko could only nod as he felt a lump in his throat. He threw himself to the other and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in the junction between his neck and shoulders. He relaxed as he felt arms envelop him, allowing just a few drops of tears slips past his eyelids, feeling Akashi bury his nose in the teal locks he oh so loved.

Eyes widening, Kuroko pulled back to stare at Akashi with shocked eyes.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

Kuroko could only stare some more.

Chuckling, Akashi kept his arms wrapped around the petite waist and rested his forehead against the other.

"I assure you this isn't fever induced. I've had time to think the past couple of days. My behavior during that time was childish. I know you love me and you belong to me. I know that. But these emotions still find their way to well up inside and take over me. I need some reassurance, not just from myself and what I know, but from you too. That's why, Tetsuya."

Smiling softly, Akashi placed a hand against a cheek and gave his lover a chaste kiss.

"I want you to marry me."

* * *

Whew! Finally finished this! I admit I wanted to cry when writing this. It was so agonizing for me!

I was wondering how to end this, and I was thinking to end it with some rated T+ stuff but then I thought of something good, if not better than that!

_Next Prompt: Gazing Into Each Others Eyes_


	25. Chapter 25: Colors

**Rated: **K

**Prompt: **Gazing Into Each Others Eyes

**Thanks to: uniquemangalover, FallenxLinkin, XRinnumeneX, requiems dream, XxDeadSkiesxX, revenanttrickster, yukiseijuro, kh07gl, BashyBunny, and Yuna Seijuurou for the reviews! I'm glad you guys really enjoyed that chapter! I also wanted to cry when I was writing it ; - ;**

** And also thanks to the silent readers who have favorited and alerted this story!**

* * *

Colors

"I really like the rain."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"Of course. After all, you _did _ask me to dance in the rain with you that one time which ended with me being sick. I'm still mad at you for that."

"Oh come now, Tetsuya. I nursed you back to health didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. However, what I am mad at is that you purposefully wanted me to get sick. I missed class because of you."

"Are you struggling to catch up? I can tutor you, you know."

A sigh. "I know. But I don't want to burden Seijuuro-kun anymore than I already am. You're already doing a lot for me...such as paying tuition so I can go to college. And now...this."

Both eyes trailed down to the silver band on the teal head's right ring finger that he was referring to.

"What would you have done if I said no?"

"You wouldn't have. Not after what happened that prompted me to ask you to marry me."

"...I'm still sorry for hitting you."

"And I forgave you for that. Like I said, you had every right. I was asking..._demanding _you of something completely unreasonable. A lot was going on at work and with my father that seeing them with you...just made me snap."

"...Seijuuro-kun is scary when he's jealous."

"Of course. No one's allowed to touch what is mine."

"...Have you...decided a date yet?"

"No. I want to discuss it with you. It is, after all, going to be our wedding. I want it to be special for the both of us, and it can't be if I just make decisions without consulting you."

"...And what about your father?"

"He doesn't approve, of course. All he cares about is the company. He's always wanted me to marry a woman of his choosing so that she can give birth to a son who is capable of taking over after me. As if I will give him what he wants. My future is with you, Tetsuya. Though...if you _do _want a child, we can always adopt. I know how you love children."

Kuroko blinked and looked up at the red head. "Adopt? You...wouldn't mind?"

Akashi stared down lovingly at the teal head. "Of course not. Raising a child with you is a thought I'm not opposed to. In fact, I can almost picture it."

"...Seijuuro-kun is amazing."

"I know."

The teal head pouted. "Please don't start sounding like Aomine-kun. And you ruined the moment."

"Ah. You mean the moment when you realized how awe you are in me?"

"Yes."

Akashi blinked. "Very straightforward, Tetsuya."

"I'm always straightforward."

"...You know, Tetsuya. If...men can give birth, I wonder what our child would look like. It'd be wonderful if the child had your eyes. Yours are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Flushing at the close proximity of their faces and of the comment, Kuroko met the red head's gaze. "Actually, I find Seijuuro-kun's eyes quite attractive and very unique. It'd be wonderful if the child has your eyes instead."

"I beg the differ. I'd prefer it if the child would take after you more than me. That child would be beautiful, no matter the gender."

"...Seijuuro-kun is bold."

"That is because I know what I want. And what I want is to marry you and have a child with you. Though...that second wish won't ever happen. That's why we can adopt a child together. A child we can give the love and care he or she needs."

Taking hold of a pale chin between his fingers, he brought the face up to meet his, boring his loving gaze into cyan eyes. "Just as I love spoiling Tetsuya, I will also spoil our child."

He couldn't say a word, nor could he pull away. Every single time he looks at those mismatched eyes from such a close distance, he would feel himself become mesmerized and drawn to this person. It reminded him one of the reasons why he fell in love with Akashi in the first place. His eyes. Those eyes were his favorite things about him. They were unique. One eye the color of blood, and the other the color of the rising sun. It was a combination that worked well for the red head and made him all the more handsome and mysterious.

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko blinked, realizing that he had just been staring silently for a full minute, finally seeing the playful smiling tugging the corner of the red head's lips.

"Do my eyes captivate you that much?"

"Yes. It's not fair how much they affect me."

"Good. Because I have the same problem when I look into yours. Your eyes are such a beautiful shade of blue, Tetsuya. Kind and gentle. Loving and caring. Your eyes suits you so well. Not to mention since you seem to have the ultimate poker face, I always have to look into your eyes to see your real emotions. They're so expressive. Which makes them even more beautiful. They're gorgeous."

"Seijuuro-kun really enjoys saying a lot of embarrassing things, doesn't he?"

"Only because they are the truth."

"...I'm starting to get cold."

A chuckle. "Well then, let's go inside shall we? We can cuddle on our bed and listen to the rain platter against the window. That's always a soothing sound to fall asleep to."

* * *

As you can probably tell, some of the drabbles are connected. Like, Cooking was mentioned in the previous chapter, and the previous chapter and Dancing was mentioned in this one.

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

**_By the way, no 'Next Prompt' preview this one time! It'll be a surprise!_**


	26. Chapter 26: Euphoria

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Getting Married

**Thanks to: BashyBunny, FallenxLinkin, yuiyutikaisy, telletha, Another observer of the world, uniquemangalover, Takucchi, requiems dream, Yuna Seijuurou, and Day-DayRyoshka for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed that chapter!**

* * *

Euphoria

It was only but a small gathering. Well, not really small, considering how the chapel was filled with their friends that they've made over the years, their former teammates, and their family.

Speaking of family, it was easy to...'drop the bomb' for Kuroko's family about their relationship. They accepted Akashi wholeheartedly and Kuroko couldn't help but sweat drop when his grandmother commented that Akashi would make a perfect husband for him, with his mother and surprisingly, even his own father agreeing with the statement.

The meeting with the senior Akashi, however, was both tense and nerve wracking. The majority of the meeting was spent with both Akashi's sitting across and glaring at each other, one set of eyes in rage, and another set in defiance. Kuroko had remained quiet by his Seijuuro's side, not trusting himself to speak a word and not knowing what to say. The senior Akashi had broken the silence with a threat that he would disown his son, but he refuted the threat with a 'I-don't-give-a-fuck-what-you-do' look, and telling the man if he did end up disowning him, he would just go off and be a professional shogi player he aspired to be before as a child. In other words, it would work out of the younger Akashi either way.

And so, even without the approval of his father, he still decided to marry Kuroko and proceeded with the wedding plans.

It was embarrassing for Kuroko to gain so much attention like this, especially since he's not used to it, though it's not like anyone knows it because of his ultimate poker face...except for Akashi. Since he always seems to know everything.

He felt uncomfortable as he walked down the aisle, feeling the many gazes on him, but as he took quick glances to the side, his anxiety slowly vanished as he met the eyes of his beloved friends and family.

Getting closer to the altar, he looked up, cyan eyes meeting mismatched ones, staring back lovingly with pure happiness.

Slowly ascending the two steps, he stood next to his lover, their hands clasping together as the ceremony began.

_Yes...This is it..._

The priest began his speech, the two lovers doing nothing more but listening and gazing into each others eyes.

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun. Look over there." the teal head whispered.

Discreetly, Akashi's eyes quickly glanced to the side where a figure stood along the wall. The corners of his lips quirked up into a smirk, a feeling of complete satisfaction welling up inside him.

"The expression on your face says 'I won', Seijuuro-kun."

"That's because I did. The fact that he's here means that he's given up. With this, I finally have some closure with him. Perhaps he'll let me do whatever I want with the company."

"Don't go overboard. He hasn't retired, so he still has some power over to the company."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to make him retire."

"...The look in your eyes says your scheming something evil."

"Perhaps. Right now, I want to get away from all these people and have you to myself."

"You can't do that yet. We still have the reception party and then the after party that only our close friends and family will be attending."

"Tch. It's as if they're trying to keep me from being alone with you."

"I didn't know that Seijuuro-kun was going to let them stop him."

"I won't. Expect me to ravish you at random times. The moment we're completely alone and away from everyone else on our honeymoon, I will jump and ravish you."

Stating their vows and exchanging their rings, the couple stepped closer together.

"...At least give me some time to prepare."

"You only have from now until now to the end of the after party."

"...Then please go easy on me."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Tetsuya." Grabbing a hold of a pale chin, Kuroko's breath hitched as mismatched eyes filled with mischief bore into his. "You have no idea how much I've been holding back, Tetsuya. When we're alone on our honeymoon, I'll make sure you understand the maximum limitations of my frustrations."

Chuckling and not giving the other the chance to reply, his lips claimed his beloveds, wrapping his arms around the petite waist, while the other wrapped his arms around his neck. A small smile tugged at the corner of both of their lips as they heard the coughs and the clearing of throats as their kiss continued.

Playful glints appeared in both of their eyes as they pulled away from each other to face their loved ones, claps and whistles filling the chapel as they shared their moment with everyone they loved.

* * *

I am Goddess of this fiction, so with my godly power, I shall make gay marriage completely legal all over the world. If there are any objections, feel the wrath of the red king and fear his deadly gigantic scissors that will reap your soul from this world!

I get really lazy on the weekends...so I feel that this chapter wasn't the best I could've done. And I'm hungry... :c

_Next Prompt: On One of Their Birthdays_


	27. Chapter 27: First

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **On One of Their Birthdays

**Thanks to: kh07gl, yuiyutikaisy, uniquemangalover, Another observer of the world, Takucchi, Sannur, yukiseijuro, FallenxLinkin, requiems dream, Day-DayRyoshka, AkaKuro26, and telletha for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the chapter! **

* * *

First

"Happy Birthday!"

Akashi blinked, a blank look on his face as confetti flew everywhere. He reached up to his hair to brush off the confetti as he eyed the people who gave him a 'surprise'.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean, 'what is this?' Akashichii! It's your birthday party! I thought it'd be awesome if the rest of us got together to celebrate your birthday!" Kise said, bouncing over to said red head. "So happy birthday, Akashichii! Thanks for being born!"

"Here you go, Aka-chin. Happy Birthday~" Murasakibara walked over to the red head, strapping on a birthday hat on him, which everyone was currently wearing.

"Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun! Look! Mukkun baked a cake for you!" Momoi said, giving Akashi a hug and pointing over to the cake sitting on the table. "I wanted to help but he wouldn't let me!"

"If you helped then we'd all be dead."

"That's mean, Dai-chan! I've gotten better! I've been practicing! Haven't you been eating the latest bentos I've been making?"

"Hah?! You call _that _an improvement?! I got a stomach ache and had to sit out for our game because of that! You could've killed me!"

Taken aback, Momoi's lips quivered, throwing a boxed present she had in hand at Aomine's face. "Dai-chan's an idiot!" she cried, diving into the couch and burying her face in the cushions.

"O-Oi! Sa-"

"You lack delicacy."

"Geh! Damn it, Tetsu! Say something if you're there!"

"Tetsuya's right, Daiki. You need to learn to be more gentle towards girls."

"_You're _lecturing me about girls?!"

"In case you didn't know, Ahomine, Akashi _is _kind towards women."

"Mine-chin is disgusting."

"You bastards..."

"Daiki. Language." Giving a stern look to Aomine, the captain turned to the blonde. "Thank you for organizing this, Ryouta. For that, I will not punish you for keeping items your...fangirls gave you in your locker."

"Ehh?! How'd you find out about that! I thought I was doing a good job keeping it a secret!"

"Nothing gets past me, Ryouta."

"All right guys! Enough chit chat! Akashi-kun needs to blow out his candles and then open his presents!" Momoi said, excited, pushing Akashi to the table. As the lights turned off, everyone gathered around the table with Akashi sitting at the front, staring at the candles that decorated the cake.

Akashi allowed a smile to adorn his face as his teammates sang 'Happy Birthday' to him.

The song done, Momoi and Kise excitedly urged him to make a wish and blow out the candles, which he did. Turning the lights back on, Kise asked, "So what did you wish for, Akashichii?"

"That's a secret, Ryouta."

"Here, Aka-chin~ Open my present first."

"Ehhh that's not fair, Murasakichii! I want Akashichii to open my present first!"

"No! Akashi-kun should open my present first! Ladies first!"

After a while of squabbling, Midorima was the one to break the argument and get everyone situated in the living room with their own pieces of cake.

Much to the pinkette's excitement, Akashi went through the presents, starting with Momoi's. He carefully and gently tore open the wrapping to reveal a white box. Opening it, a small smile played on his lips as he held the present in his hands: A picture frame with a photo of all of them together at the most recent training camp they went to. With a sincere thank you and giving her a pat on the head, he proceeded to open the rest of the presents.

Kise's present came in a large rectangular box that was actually pretty light. Within the box were clothes that he bought and picked out that Akashi could wear during a casual outing.

Midorima's present was a new limited edition shogi board, that just so happens to be Sagittarius's lucky item for the day.

Murasakibara's present was a recipe book that he himself compiled together filled with Akashi's favorite foods and snacks.

Aomine's present was a pair of new basketball shoes, as he had surprisingly noticed that Akashi's current shoes would be giving out soon, considering the amount of time and effort he spent on the sport. Momoi commented how 'Dai-chan is only perceptive when it comes to basketball', with Kise laughing and calling the tanned man a 'basketball-idiot'.

Kuroko's present was something extremely simple...yet deadly. Aomine and Kise cringed as the red head held up a new pair of red sharp scissors in hand, a glint in his eyes as he twirled it around his finger. Before he could comment on it though, Kuroko quietly said that the scissors is the first part of his present, and that the second part will come later.

Curiosity crossed mismatched eyes as he cocked his head to the side, but he didn't question it. He'll just be patient and wait.

The party continued, the teenagers eating the cake, with Murasakibara eating the majority of it. They watched as Midorima and Akashi played on the new shogi board, the shooter pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and murmuring a silent surrender, as it was obvious he wasn't going to win...as he never did. They all took turns looking at the picture that was Momoi's present, Kise and Aomine bickering about and poking fun at each other as always. Akashi was able to put his new scissors to the test by threatening the two into silence with a well placed throw that embedded itself into the wall between the both of them.

The party coming to end, they all cleaned up, washing the dishes, throwing the wrappers away, and placing the new presents in Akashi's room, the red head met them all at the door to see them out.

"I have honestly never had a party such as this. Back home as a boy, it was just me and the servants because my father was always so busy with work. This is the first birthday party I have ever had, and I'm glad I got to spend it with all of you. Thank you."

The small speech had stunned them all into silence, until it was broken with a teary _'Your welcome, Akashi-kun/Akashichii' _from Momoi and Kise, glomping the boy and giving him a tight hug, who were joined by the rest, with Murasakibara pulling a reluctant Aomine and Midorima into the hug fest.

Bidding his teammates goodbye with a promise that he'll go easy on them during their next practice, Akashi sighed and closed the door, facing the now quiet apartment that is his home.

Looking at the time, it was still early, but decided that he would just go ahead and sleep and wake up early tomorrow to get a head start on organizing the next training regime along with another possible training camp trip. Turning off all the lights and going over to his room, he stopped in his tracks as he stared blankly at the person sitting on his bed.

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here? I thought you went home with the others."

The teal head looked up, being slightly shadowed by the darkness of the bedroom. "I haven't yet given Akashi-kun part two of his present yet."

"Ah." The red head blinked in realization, his mouth forming the shape of an 'o'. "That's right. I forgot about that in the midst of playing with everyone."

"I see. So that means Akashi-kun had fun today?"

"Yes. Being with all of you is very enjoyable. I couldn't ask for anything better than that."

"Is that the truth?"

"...What do you mean?"

"You really can't ask for anything better than spending time with all of us?"

Akashi didn't reply, instead opting to choose to close his door and walking over to his bed, as he didn't want to stand at his doorway during their chat.

Reaching the edge of his bed, he was a bit startled when a darkened pale hand reached out to grab his wrist, gently pulling him onto the bed. However, his eyes widened when the hand suddenly pulled him with force, and he found himself laying down on his bed, the teal head looming over him.

"...What are you doing, Tetsuya?"

"Part two of my present."

"You couldn't possibly mean-"

"Please don't say it out loud."

The red head paused, giving time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and once he did, he took a good look at the teal head.

He noticed with a start and a hitched breath as he realized that the boy was only dressed in a black collared shirt, a shirt that only reached his thighs, a shirt that once belonged to the red head himself. His eyes roaming up the covered chest to the face, his eyes softened as he noticed the small flush of red on the teal head's face. He was embarrassed, but a glint of determination was seen in the boys' eyes. Reaching up to grab the shoulders, he sat up, his arms sliding down to him around the waist, the teal head now sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure about this, Tetsuya?"

"Yes."

"I hope you're not doing this because you think I'm holding myself back."

"No. I'm choosing to do this. I...already decided this. I...I want Akashi-kun to be my first."

Smiling, Akashi leaned forward so their faces were only centimeters apart. "Very well. If Tetsuya insists. But...may I ask for one thing?"

"...What is it?"

"I want Tetsuya to call me by my first name."

"...That...will take some time for me to get used to."

"That's fine."

Akashi pulled the teal head to him and turned, resting the boy on his bed as he towered over him.

"Please be gentle with me, Akashi-kun"

"Of course."

* * *

This one took me a while to finish because I didn't really know what to do, but here it is! Since Akashi's birthday is next, I decided to do him instead of Kuroko. Perhaps I'll do a birthday fic for Kuroko when his birthday rolls around in January.

_Next Prompt: Doing Something Ridiculous _**- Well that's awfully vague. Ionno! What should they do?! Shoot me with ideas guys! -hides behind a shield of AkaKuro-ness-**


	28. Chapter 28: Megane

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Doing Something Ridiculous

**Thanks to: ColorCoding, Day-DayRyoshka, XRinnumeneX, telletha, requiems dream, uniquemangalover, yukiseijuro, FallenxLinkin, AspergianStoryteller, Takucchi, BashyBunny (welcome back! :3), and Another observer of the world for the reviews and suggestions!**

* * *

Megane

"What is this, Akashi-kun?"

"A gift."

"But...it's not my birthday. Is there another holiday I'm not aware of that requires one to give a present to someone?"

"No. Do I need a reason to give you a present whenever I want?"

"...No. But it is strange."

"I see. Well, here. I'm giving this to you. Open it."

Looking at the red head and hesitating for a second, he set the small box on his lap and carefully opened the wrapping to reveal a white box. Tearing off the tape that was used to seal the box, he opened it just a tad bit and peeked inside. Confusion crossed his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, taking the lid off all the way to reveal a pair of black glasses.

"Akashi-kun. My eyesight is perfect."

"I know. They're not prescribed."

Kuroko's gaze went from the glasses to the red head sitting in front of him, who had his elbow resting on his leg, and his chin resting on the palm of his hand, a playful smile on his lips.

"...Then...Akashi-kun wants me to wear them...?"

"Yes." Leaning forward, Akashi picked up the glasses and slipped them on Kuroko's face. He sat back, a satisfied smirk on his face. "It's a shame that we're in the same grade, Tetsuya."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'd love it if you'd call me 'senpai'. In fact, Tetsuya. From now on when we're together, I want you to wear these glasses and call me Senpai."

"...You say and think of very embarrassing things, Akashi-kun. But..why glasses?"

"Because they look especially ravishing on you."

"...Don't tell me Akashi-kun has a glasses fetish."

"And if I do."

Kuroko blinked once then twice before getting up and heading towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going, Tetsuya?"

"Running away from Akashi-kun."

"Oh? Do you think you can outrun me?"

"I can try." Just as the teal head reached the door, he darted outside to run as far as he can away from Akashi, as fast as his legs can carry him.

Akashi sat and allowed Kuroko a head start before getting up and chasing after him.

The teal head, meanwhile thought it would be best to lose the red head tailing him in the shopping district of Tokyo, since it's always so crowded, and since they're around the same height, there was no way the red head could spot him so easily.

As he ran through the crowds of people, using his misdirection to the fullest, his eyes widened as watched a person walk out of a store and crashed into the person.

"What the hell?!"

Landing on the floor, Kuroko rubbed his head out of habit and looked up to apologize to the person he crashed into, only to pause.

"Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko?!"

Blinking, Kuroko took the hand that was offered to him and stood up, brushing his pants.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there...which isn't surprising."

"No. It was my fault, Kagami-kun. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Yeah, you look a bit out of brea- whats' with the glasses?"

"Ah." Kuroko reached up to touch the glasses that still rested on his nose. "I almost forgot about this. I'm surprised they didn't fall off."

"Yeeahhh, why are you wearing em?"

"Akashi-kun is forcing me."

"What? You mean that scissor crazy bastard?"

"...I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him that."

"Can you blame me? The bastard almost stabbed me with one when we first met."

"Only because you were disobeying orders."

Kuroko tensed and turned around, Kagami flinching and following the teal head's gaze.

Mismatched eyes of red and gold glared menacingly at the taller red head, who took an unconscious step back. Satisfied at the flash of fear in the taller man's eyes, his gaze went back down to Kuroko.

"To think you have the audacity to run away from me, Tetsuya. Now come. Call me Senpai."

"I refuse."

"I see. Then I will have to punish you. No more vanilla milkshakes for two months."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "If Akashi-kun is going through with that threat, then I will refuse to talk to you for three months."

A delicate eyebrow twitched. "You _will _call me Senpai."

"I don't want to."

"Call me Senpai, _now_."

"No."

The two locked into a staring contest until Kuroko turned around darted off again, with Akashi chasing after him hot on his heels.

Kagami, meanwhile, stared after the two, perplexed, shaking his head. "What the _hell _are those two doing?! Kuroko sure as hell hangs out with weird people."

* * *

I'm going to say this outright: I'm not satisfied with the way I wrote this chapter. Honestly, I feel irritated right now because my mom thought she'd be funny and put off a lot of things till the last minute that requires her to use my lapto and decided today to finish it all in one go today. I spent an hour being bored in my brother's room before she decided that she was hungry and went to eat, which gave me the chance to get on and finish this damn thing. I probably shouldn't be as irritated as I am, but the reason for this is because it's my birthday today, and this chapter was going to be a little present to myself, so the fact that I had to rush this and make it utter crap makes me mad. I'll go back and edit this one day to my liking :c

**By the way, I won't be putting a preview for the next last prompts, as I want them to be a surprise! **


	29. Chapter 29: In Time

**Rated: **T

**Prompt: **Doing Something Sweet

**Thanks to: Sannur, XRinnumemeX, yukiseijuro, ColorCoding, R3iga1004, XxDeadSkiesxX, Astraea Virgo, Day-DayRyoshka, uniquemangalover, telletha, BashyBunny, requiemsdream, Takucchi, AkaKuro26, FallenxLinkin, and PinkyFinger212 for the reviews! And thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! Just to clarify since some of you are in different countries, and thus, in different time zones, my birthday is on the 28th of October.**

**While I was irritated, your guys' reviews made me smile and made me feel better. I thank you guys so much. Your reviews are always fun and interesting to read! I love you guys!**

* * *

In Time

___Thank goodness it's the weekend..._Thought one Akashi Seijuuro. He groaned, feeling the sunlight peeking through the curtains and onto his figure. He was dead tired. He had woken up extra early the day before to attend a meeting with the head coach, assistant coach, and Momoi, their manager to talk about the next matches they'll be participating in along with organizing the next training camps. After spending about an hour or two in the meeting, they were finally let go and attend their classes. With Akashi being in all high level classes, courtesy of his satan of a father, he was bombarded with countless homework to do and a project to complete in a few weeks. After school ended, there was a match they had to attend, which meant the red head had to exert himself even more when he was already tired and lacking sleep. After the match, Aomine and Kuroko thought they'd be funny and ditched them to play ___again_, which he personally wondered about because the teal head looked dead tired by the end of the match.

After wasting about fifteen minutes looking for the two, Akashi was even more tired to the point where he didn't punish the two for running off. Instead, he gave them a threat of a promise to make their next training regime a living hell and dismissed them all to go home.

The moment Akashi reached his home, he fell onto his bed and was immediately fast asleep, with dinner, shower, and the changing of clothes forgotten in the face of exhaustion.

He rolled over onto his back, arms spread wide, his eyes opening and staring at his white ceiling. Turning a head, he looked over to look at his clock, which read to be only eight in the morning; two hours after he would normally wake up. It wasn't much sleep, but it'll do for the day. He has the next day to sleep in too anyways.

Just as he sat up, he blinked when he saw the doorknob of his door twisting, and watched as the door was pushed open, his eyes slightly wide with confusion as a certain phantom player entered the room, carrying what looked to be a tray of a hearty breakfast.

Akashi wondered what he was doing here, and was going to ask, only to have a different set of words strangely leave his lips. "I didn't know you can cook, Tetsuya."

Blinking and offering a small smile, the teal head replied. "You're right on that, Akashi-kun. I can't. However, my mother can. This is just leftover food from this morning's breakfast. I thought I'd bring it here for you to eat."

Sitting up against his bed, his eyes followed Kuroko as the boy walked over to him, setting the tray on his lap. The red head eyed the plate of pancakes, sausages, and bacon, the typical American breakfast, along with a glass of orange juice sitting off to the side. Akashi dug into the breakfast, the boy not realizing how hungry he was until he tasted the syrup covered pancake on his tongue.

"Considering how you're still in the clothes from yesterday, you didn't shower last night right? I'll run a warm bath for you." Kuroko said, moving over to the bathroom that was off to the side.

"You're being awfully generous today, Tetsuya. If you think I'm going to forgive you for your disappearance act with Daiki yesterday, you're wrong."

"That was only part of it." The teal head stopped at the doorway of the bathroom, not looking the red head in the eye. "I've...noticed that Akashi-kun has been tired lately. You're always working so hard. You're even looking after me...along with looking after the others. Akashi-kun has given me so much that...that I feel I haven't been doing anything. Giving you nothing. So...I...wanted to do something for Akashi-kun. I know I can't do much, but looking after Akashi-kun like this is the least I can do."

"Actually, Tetsuya. There _is _something you can do for me. Or rather, something you can give me that will make me completely happy."

At this, the teal head perked up, walking back over to the red head and settling on the bed in front of him, the now finished food off to the side. "What is it, Akashi-kun?" the boy leaned forward, determination in his eyes.

"You."

…

…

…

The boy sat back, eyes slightly wide.

"...What?"

"Give yourself to me, Tetsuya. That would make me incredibly happy."

"...As in...?"

The red head let out a soft sigh reaching forward to gently grab the teal heads wrists and bring him over to him so that the shorter boy would be straddling his legs. He cupped a pale cheek, his eyes looking directly into cyan orbs, silently willing the others' eyes to focus on him only.

"Tetsuya. I love you. But...I feel that mere words can't do it justice. Holding hands...kissing...I'm happy but...I want more."

Kuroko's breath hitched. "...A-Akashi-kun couldn't mean..."

"Yes. It is exactly what you're thinking. I want you, Tetsuya. Words and simple gestures just aren't enough. I want to show you."

The teal head, unsure, shrunk back into himself, making himself appear smaller than he already was.

"Akashi-kun...I...I'm...I don't...I'm not..."

Akashi let out a small chuckle. "It's all right, Tetsuya." he said softly, resting his forehead against the other. "It's fine. I just wanted you to know. However, know that I will not let you from my grasp. But...take your time and think about it carefully, all right? I don't want to force you to do something that you'll regret. That's the last thing I want to do."

"Okay...thank you, Akashi-kun."

"Of course."

* * *

-lesigh- Ahhh...AkaKuro is such a beautiful couple...I can't get enough of it...

**This is the 29th chapter! Stay tuned for tomorrow for the 30th chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30: Treasure

**Rated: **M

**Prompt: **Doing Something Hot

**Thanks to: uniquemangalover, yukiseijuro, Sannur, BashyBunny, telletha, Day-DayRyoshka, requiems dream, Nightmares Will Rule The World, Takucchi, PinkyFinger212, AkaKuro26, akashiseijuurou, Another observer of the world, and Wolf-M for the reviews!**

**And yes! Rating has now been bumped up to M! You know what that means! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Treasure

"I thought Seijuuro-kun would choose somewhere more...extravagant."

"I thought so too. But then I thought perhaps somewhere close to home would be more comfortable. So I chose Okinawa instead for our first day and night together. You have to admit, it's very beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Kuroko agreed, walking over to the high ceiling windows that overlooked the resort they were staying at, along with the ocean that sparkled a deep red orange under the glowing sunset. A small smile adorned his face as he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned back against the other, resting his own hands on top of the ones wrapped around him. He shivered as he felt a warm breath ghost over his ear.

"You're mine." a velvet voice whispered huskily in his ear.

"Seijuuro...-kun..." Kuroko turned his head to the side, his lips being captured by his lovers', the two kissing slowly and sensually. Lips interlocked, the teal head turned around in the confines of the arms around him, wrapping his own arms around the taller man's neck, deepening their kiss. Their mouths opened, Akashi's tongue entering the teal head's and thoroughly explored the man's mouth. Kuroko let out a small moan, their bodies now pressing flush against each other. He felt Akashi's legs pressing against his, compelling his legs to move backwards until he felt the bed at the back of his knees and fell back.

Kuroko slightly panted, staring up at the red head, who is now his husband, looming over him with warm eyes slowly being filled with lust. He closed his eyes and shuddered as the red head bent down and starting kissing along his jawline, down his neck and to his chest, his hands unbuttoning the shirt he wore.

His breath hitched as he felt a wet tongue flick at one of his nipples, his back slightly arching when another hand reached up to pull and pinch his other one. A free hand ran its way gently down his smooth stomach, reaching the top of his pants.

Feeling the wicked tongue leaving his now peaked nipple, eyelids opened to reveal cyan eyes filled with pleasure, his head tilting up to capture lips in a hot kiss. His dormant hands now reached up to run through the soft red tresses, trailing down the neck, and reaching the collared shirt the red head wore. His hands quickly made work of the buttons of his shirt, which after that was done, he ran his hands up and down the fit body of his lover.

As the two kissed, hands quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Kuroko's pants, the two eventually breaking the kiss so the red head can yank them off, along with his underwear.

Akashi looked down at his lover, stark naked except for the opened collared shirt he was still wearing, the teal head looking absolutely beautiful and ravishing with the messy and tousled hair, his pale skin now flushing a rosy red.

Feeling himself hardening even more and eyes still on his Tetsuya, he took off his collared shirt and yanked off his pants. He crawled over to his lover, looming over him then planting kisses on his chest, trailing down the body and leaving red marks, marking what is his. As he kissed downward, his tongue lightly flicked the teal head's belly button, feeling the muscles around the area tensing. He continued his trek, completely avoiding the arousing member of his beloved, kissing around it and made his way to his milky thighs, nipping and licking it, all the while holding the lusty gaze of his lover.

He trailed down again, this time to his lovers' hardened member, watching Tetsuya's face as his tongue licked up alongside the shaft.

"S-Sei..juuro...Please...!"

Hearing his lover calling him...begging him without an honorific attached aroused him even more. Wanting to hear more of his lovers' beautiful voice, he took the cock in his mouth in one go, a hand reaching up to hold the base of the cock as he sucked on it. His eyes flicked over again to Tetsuya, who had his mouth open, allowing the moans to escape his lips, his back arching from the pleasure he was receiving. The red head closed his eyes, pulling back till he was only sucking on the head, tongue flicking the slit of the cock as his hand pumped the member.

He trailed his other hand up Tetsuya's aroused body, placing three fingers on the man's lips. Pink lips parted, taking in his three fingers, Akashi's eyes clouding even more with lust as he watched his lover wantonly suck on his fingers.

Deeming them moist enough, and making a mental note to find out which bag he put the lube in, he trailed his wet finger down to the puckered hole, circling and rimming it before slowly pushing it in.

"Nngh..!"

The red head reached over to kiss his beloved as his finger slowly massaged Kuroko's insides, slipping a second finger in not long after. He twisted and stretched his fingers, wanting to make sure his lover was stretched enough to take him in. He watched as Kuroko's eyelids shot open, gasping and arching in place when he curled his fingers, hitting the boys prostate, and eventually, adding in a third finger.

Akashi didn't smile. No, instead, he watched in deep fascination as his Tetsuya writhed in pleasure, coming undone by his hand alone. He felt his heart swelling, his chest starting to hurt with the love he felt for his Tetsuya. Even though he knew Tetsuya loved him as much as he loved him, he felt that he needed to reclaim his beloved time and time again. He needed to be sure of not only Tetsuya, but also of himself. Only Tetsuya will only look at him so intently with those mysterious cyan eyes. Only Tetsuya will give him the beautiful smile that is reserved for him only. Only Tetsuya will hold him and give him the warmth and love he desires. Just as he holds Tetsuya, Tetsuya also holds him. He silently wondered if Tetsuya has even the slightest idea how much of a hold he has on him. If he wanted to rule the world, Akashi would stop at nothing to give it to him. He was completely whipped. He was completely wrapped around that pale finger.

Akashi bent down, withdrawing his fingers, a smile tugging at his lips when Tetsuya groaned at the loss of the fingers inside him. He gathered up his Tetsuya, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close as he slowly slipped inside. He stopped when he felt muscles tightening, kissing around his cheeks, his lips, his chin, his eyelids, waiting for him to relax before pushing more inside until he was completely sheath.

"Tetsuya...No matter how many times we do this, you're always so tight." He chuckled, placing a kiss on the man's forehead.

"Please don't say that so bluntly, Seijuuro-kun..." The teal head slightly panting, resting the side of his head against the other. "Please...move."

And that's what he did.

He started off slow first, moving at a small, rhythmical pace, wanting Kuroko to get used to him. When he felt the muscles relax, he picked up the pace, eventually moving his arms to hook the teal head's legs, thrusting in frantically, burying his nose in Kuroko's neck.

Kuroko, meanwhile, wrapped his arms around Akashi's shoulders, moaning with extreme pleasure, feeling jolting shocks of ecstasy traveling up his spine whenever a powerful thrust was made, hitting his prostate with complete accuracy.

"A-Ah..! Sei...juu...ro...-kun...!" He moaned out with his thrust.

"Oh god...Tetsuya...!" The red head panted, slightly pulling back to plant a kiss on plump lips. His arms removed themselves from under Kuroko's legs, the legs automatically wrapping around his waist, one arm hooking around Kuroko's back while the other one grabbed and started pumping the neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

With this, the volume of Kuroko's moans rose, and he sobbed, cried out as he felt himself spilling over. Akashi continued to thrust through his orgasm, following not long after, letting out a prolonged moan of his own as he spilled himself inside his lover.

They both panted heavily as they allowed their bodies to finally relax, Kuroko turning his head to plant a kiss on top of the red head's hair.

Akashi, completely content with where he is, reached down to grab the blanket of the bed and tossed it over them. He moved a little to get himself comfortable on top of Tetsuya, keeping his head on his chest, and placing a kiss on the pale neck.

"...Shower?" The teal head asked.

Akashi shook his head. "No. Not yet. Let's stay like this for a while longer."

"Okay."

So the two lay together, the red head's eyes were closed with a smile on his face, breathing in the sweet vanilla scent of his lover, the teal head raising a hand up to run it through the red locks, looking outside to the red yellow horizon.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

"I love you too, Seijuuro."

* * *

Fun Fact: That was my first time ever writing smut. Yup. First time. Reading it was one thing. I got used to it. But actually _writing_ it? Yeah, entirely different experience.

Yeah, first smut ever. I hope I didn't suck too bad when writing it!

Oh yeah, I have a bit of an **Announcement **to make.

**As you guys know, some of the prompts are linked and connected to each other because of the way I wrote them. Well, I plan to take those connected chapters and upload them as a series on AO3 a.k.a Archive Of Our own. I thought it'd be interesting to see those connected chapters in a 'chronological' order that allows you to see the progressing of their relationship and their daily lives together. The series will be called _'Counting Every Moment' _and will be started off with a different first chapter that I will write exclusively for the series. It will be called _Blink _and will introduce how Akashi and Kuroko first met and how they start dating. **

**I probably won't be doing it though until probably sometime in November or December, considering how it's nearing the end of semester, and I gotta start on projects I've been putting off because of this. When I have time and if I feel in the mood for it, I'll start on _Blink _and hopefully post it on AO3 sometime in November, and then upload the connected drabbles on there.  
**

**16 out of the 30 drabbles will be on there, since I spent this past weekend organizing it, which made me forget about the homework I had to do D:**

**So if you guys ever want to read it, I can be found on AO3 under this same username, because I guess you can say it's my penname...?**

**Just to clarify, it is NOT uploaded yet, and probably won't be until sometime in November. Perhaps I'll upload _Blink _here on FF as a stand alone drabble/one shot/ whatever it's going to be.**

Also, if you'd like to know about what's going on with me in my 'writing career' here on FF or anything writing related along with updates, feel free to follow me on my tumblr:

**aerean94 . tumblr . com**

I find tumblr so easy to announce things and to let everyone know what's going on in their lives along with updates, because let's face it, who actually reads a writer's profile except maybe to look for something new they've uploaded or updated?

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the drabble series!

Thanks for reading! I love you all!


	31. Extra Chapter: Halloween Special

**Rated: **T

**Extra Chapter: **Halloween Special

**Thanks to: PinkyFinger212, yukiseijuro, requiems dream, Day-DayRyoshka, nicoleoh97, Takucchi, XRinnumeneX, Nightmares will rule the world, XxDeadSkiesxX, BashyBunny, uniquemangalover, telletha, Guest, AkaKuro26, and kirika o7 for the reviews!**

**Some of you are probably thinking 'She updated?! Whut?!' But yeah. Since October has 31 days, I decided to do a Halloween Special, as a few of you know. This one isn't the typical 'Trick or Treat' innocent thingy majing...but rather I decided to do something more different.**

**I'm not _satisfied _with how this turned out, as I have other things on my mind. I hope to go back and edit and polish this up, along with some of the other drabbles, when I'm more relaxed.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it regardless!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Warnings: **Fantasy AU, OOC!Kuroko, and possibly OOC!Akashi. Ionno. Didn't really know where I was going nor what I wanted when I was reaching the end. :c

* * *

The Shadow Hunter

Teiko Organization: an organization comprised of many hunters, hunters who eliminate any monsters that threaten humanity, from demons of the underworld, to the mischievous fey folk, to the creatures of the moon, the creatures of the sea, and so on and so forth.

There were many talented hunters within the Teiko Organization, though, there were six who stood out the most.

However, one of them would be the descendent of the Akashi family, a family that only breeds talented Hunters. Those who are weak and lack the discipline needed within the family are scorned and disowned by the family. Only the strong and the victorious are allowed in the family.

Akashi Seijuuro walked into the huge castle that was the prestigious Teiko Organization, wearing black slack pants, a collared shirt with a tie, a vest over it, and black comfortable shoes. He wore a long trench coat over it, the coat reaching down to his knees. Inside the coat, he wore his weapons on his sides, a rapier, his primary weapon of choice currently in its sheath, strapped to his belt on his left. On his right leg, he wore a gun holster that stored a pistol, strapped to his thigh, in case he ever wanted to use it for long distance purposes.

There were some people lurking about, most of them part of the intelligent department while a few of them were hunters speaking to them, most likely for some more information regarding a creature in their assignment.

For centuries, humans and these non-human creatures have coexisted, but of course, it wouldn't last for long. Some demons disregarded the treaties the humans and the creatures formed, and attacked the humans, which the same can be said for the humans too, who believe that every single one of these non-human creatures should be wiped off the planet.

The Human Hunters were made to serve the balance between the human and the supernatural, only targeting creatures that have already threatened and harmed the humans.

"Ah. Akashi-kun!"

Akashi Seijuuro looked up, nodding at the person who called him, Aida Riko, one of the top intelligent agents of the organization.

"You're just in time! Everyone else has already gathered in the conference room."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Already? I would have thought at least three of them would be late."

"Yeah, well, I was able to drag Bakagami and Ahomine here when I ran into them on my way to work. Kise-kun isn't so bad compared to those idiots. At least he listens to orders." Riko sighed, rolling her eyes. "We both know that Midorima-kun is never late, and Himuro-kun was able to drag Murasakibara-kun here too when he was leaving for another assignment."

Nodding, the two entered the conference room where six people were currently seated. Akashi strolled over to the empty chair in the middle, which everyone knew was his unofficial spot.

Riko walked around the table and stood in front of each of them, arms crossed.

"All right. The reason why we called you all here is because of yet another potential threat." She looked on the table and picked up a few packs of paper. "Recently, we've been getting reports of a haunted forest. Many travelers travel through this forest to reach an empty castle that has been vacant for centuries, or so intelligence tells us. When the travelers reach the inner parts of the forest, they say how it always gets foggy and eerie, and then they see a certain shadow. Apparently the fog is so thick that their flashlights and torches can't light the way for them. A few of them were brave enough to make it out of the fog, and those who did say the saw a shadow of a person on the other side. The shadow would ask them who they were. They were too scared to answer, but eventually, the shadow vanished, leaving some of them scared to death and traumatized. A few _have _made it to the castle, and those who have...well...there's been no reports of them being seen exiting the castle nor any other parts of the forest."

"This is what we're concerned about." Momoi Satsuki said, standing up from her seat at the able, right beside Riko. "What happened to the travelers? Is the forest really haunted? But most importantly...is the castle in that forest not as vacant as we thought it was? We need at least one of you to investigate this. I know there isn't much information, but we need to know what's going on in the forest and at the so called abandoned castle."

"A haunted forest and castle? Waahhh that's scary!" Kise shivered.

"You're such a pussy, Kise. Che. I'll go. No ghost is no match for me! The only one who can beat me is me!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Ahomine! Who was the one that got scared when Takao was telling everyone that one ghost story back during our Academy days?"

"Tha-! I wasn't scared! And if I remember right, you were scared and hiding under the bed, Bakagami!"

"No I wasn't! Has your ego gotten so big that your brain's started swelling and making you lose your memory?! I bet that's how you got even more stupid over time!"

"Hah?! I dare you to say that again!"

"Ne, Mido-chin. Why do you have that candy?"

"It's my lucky item for the day."

"Can I eat it? It looks delicious."

"No! If you eat it, I won't be able to go on any assignments! Cancer ranked close to last place, so I must have my lucky item to make up for the bad luck I will have! Wai- Stay away from me, Murasakibara!"

"Mido-chin is being stingy! I bet the whole Oha-Asa stuff is a lie and all an excuse so that he can carry delicious and awesome things with him~!"

"I'll go."

All the squabbling and argument stopped as a single, not so loud, authoritative voice traveled across the room. All eyes turned to the red head, who was silent the entire time, sitting in his chair as if he was a king and everyone else was a peasant, arms crossed and one leg over the other.

"Are you sure, Akashi-kun?" asked Riko, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. My family has expressed concern over this particular forest too. If the organization wasn't going to do something about it, the head of the family was going to send someone to investigate it."

"...You're father, correct?"

"Yes."

The brunette sighed. "Very well. The assignment will be given to Akashi-kun. There's no time limit of when it should be completed. Take your time to thoroughly investigate it. We hope you return safely, Akashi-kun."

Nodding, he stood and received the a folder of papers regarding the details of the assignment from Momoi, turning, and leaving the room.

* * *

"S-Sir...? Are you sure you want to enter this forest? I'm sure you've heard the rumors that has been going about the forest. I think it'd be safer to go back from where ever you came from..." The guide trailed off, hitching a breath when mismatched eyes turned to him, and then turned back to look into the forest that stood imposingly in front of them.

"Oi, Furihata. Who the hell is this guy?" One of the friends of the guide asked.

"I dunno, Fukuda." The main one, Furihata, replied. "This guy just came into the village and asked about the forest. He was warned about it, of course, but he still insisted to have a guide take him here. Kiyoshi asked me to guide him.

"Hey." The other friend whispered. "You don't think he's a Hunter, do you?"

"A Hunter?!" Fukuda quietly exclaimed. "You don't mean a Hunter from the Organization, do you, Kawahara?!"

"Yeah, I do mean that. I mean look at him." The three of them turned to discreetly look at the said Hunter. "Look at the way he's dressed. All aristocratic and dignified. I was there when he went to see the chief. He practically demanded to see him, no questions asked."

"But...if he really is someone from the organization, then that means he's here to see if the rumors are true or not, right?"

Akashi, meanwhile, tuned out the ramblings of the three villagers behind him and stared up at the forest. It was bright and sunny, so the sunlight was doing well with illuminating the forest. Checking to make sure he had everything with him, he started his trek into the forest.

"W-Wait!"

Annoyed, Akashi turned around with a fearsome _"What" _at the guide, Furihata, that shouted out to him.

The boy seemed to hesitate for a second. "U-Um. Good luck. We hope you get back safely." He flinched again when mismatched eyes narrowed, and sharply turned back into the forest.

"...Hope that guy makes it out okay." Kawahara said.

Fukuda nodded. "Yeah. Even though that guy's a Hunter, there's no telling what'll happen."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Contrary to what Akashi had thought about a 'haunted' forest, the trees weren't close together as he thought they would be. They were a good distance apart, all of them off to the side of the path he was walking along. The birds chirped and he could hear the occasional rustle of a bush due to the wild animals, along with the rustling of the leaves of the tree as a gentle breeze flowed through. There was no sign of fog...yet.

According what the report had said, regardless of the weather, once the travelers reached the inner and deeper parts of the forest, the fog starts to appear.

The red head had a hand on top of the sheath of his rapier, his cloak blowing elegantly behind him as he walked.

Once he had reached home to prepare, he had to inform his father of the 'Haunted Forest' case, telling him not to send someone else from the family, since the organization would be sending him. His father was pleased, as not Akashi will not only be doing work for the Organization, but also for the family as well. He was ordered to report to him first before going back to Riko once he was done with his investigation. There was no question about it. As an Akashi and one of the top Hunters, he was expected to return back safe and sound with news that the assignment as a success.

He couldn't help but have his doubts though.

Just as Satsuki had said, there was too little information. Apparently the intel agents the had sent were all scared shitless the moment they reached the fog. They had all turned tail and ran back the way they came from, screaming for their lives about a ghost or something. Akashi knew. He would be fighting an unseen enemy. But before they could draw conclusions on whether their 'enemy' is a true threat or not, they needed to find out who or what it is. Which is the entire purpose of the assignment.

Blinking, the red head stopped in place and looked around.

It was quiet.

The birds were no longer chirping.

He couldn't hear the padding of small animals.

He couldn't hear the leaves rustling from the wind.

And...there was no wind.

Everything was just..._still_.

His hand trailed up the sheath and gripped the handle of his rapier. He was now tense, his senses now on high alert.

He looked back in front of him, noticing how it seemed to get darker.

Steeling himself with his eyes narrowed in concentration, his right hand twitching in anxiety to whip out his gun, he continued forward, his eyes darting from left to right, not bothering to look behind him. He could already tell that he was reaching the inner parts of the forest, seeing how the thickness of the branches started blocking out the sunlight and making the warm atmosphere drop a few degrees cold.

As he felt the cold seeping into his skin, he noticed the fog that started to fill the air, though he was still able to see ahead.

The fog started to thicken, but still he didn't stop. He kept walking.

Wind started to blow, but it wasn't like the warm gentle breeze he felt upon entering the forest. No. This was cold and slightly fierce. The sound the wind made was eerie, and it felt like the air was moaning and the trees were groaning.

It was probably around now that the ones who got scared turned back, but still, he continued.

The fog was white, slightly darkened due to the blockage of the sun and the darkness of the forest.

His eyes gazed out in front of him, almost coming to a stop when he could've sworn he saw a shadow of a figure a few ways in front of him, but when his eyes focused on the spot, it was gone.

_Was that the shadow Riko and the reports were talking about...?_

No matter. Not right now. He needed to keep going to the other side. They said that the shadow would appear again at the other side of the fog.

He felt it, more than saw, that he was nearing the end. His body tensed even more, leaning forward and quickening his pace, slightly drawing his sword from his sheath and-

He blinked.

He exited the forest.

No doubt about that.

But he didn't see the shadow figure.

The reports said the travelers saw it right when they stepped out of the fog but...it wasn't there.

He couldn't relax yet though. His senses were going haywire. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rising. Someone...or something was watching it. He could feel it.

The atmosphere remained the same...which means whatever was watching him hadn't move yet. Guess he would have to make the first move.  
"Who's out there?" He spoke, slightly surprised that he could hear an echo in his voice.

Silence.

No response.

He looked around, taking a small step forward, only to stop when a shadow figure appeared.

Akashi slightly crouched, ready to draw his weapons when he needed them.

"Who are you."

The shadow seemed to move. It appeared to have tilted its head to the side.

_Who am I? Who are you?_

A question? He contemplated for a moment. The voice sounded monotonous, a voice of a male. It sounded hollow and ghostly.

Might as well humor this 'shadow'. "I am Akashi Seijuuro, of the Akashi family."

_Akashi? Akashi. _

A certain edge entered the voice.

_The Akashi Family..._

_They must perish._

His eyes widened when he heard the change of tone in the voice, slightly shivering when the voice growled out the last word.

_Shit...! _He swore to himself, his heart quickening when the shadow quickly lunged at him, moving off to the side to evade the shadow. He turned to face the shadow, only to see it lunging at him again and again. He kept dodging, but wondering if he could injure the shadow, he unsheathed his rapier as he dodged to the side again, holding out his word and cutting the shadow...only for it to vanish.

Not wasting any time, the red head started to run, not looking back. He squinted his eyes, starting to see a light at the end of the fog, though, his body tensing again when he heard something moving against the air behind him.

He willed his legs to move faster, and just for his own sake for a sense of security, as he reached the light, he jumped out of the fog, landing on the ground, and rolled over, rising back up on a leg and a knee facing the fog of the forest.

He stilled, waiting with bated breath to see if the shadow would follow him out or not.

He slightly relaxed when he felt the still atmosphere return back to life again. Gripping his sword, he stood, staring into the thickness of the fog. Sighing, he turned around, only to have his eyes widened, and he promptly blacked out.

* * *

Throbbing.

That was the first thing he felt as he consciousness came back to him.

He groaned, raising a hand to hold his head, only to have a peculiar sound reach his ears.

Rattling.

His eyes opened, blinking as he stared up at the ceiling. He looked back up at his hand, to see it chained to a...bed-post...?

He tugged both of his hands, feeling the handcuffs digging into his skin as they were wrapped tightly around his wrists. Perhaps he could move his feet...no. They too were also cuffed around his ankles, also chained to the bed-post.

He couldn't panic.

No matter the circumstance, he was taught to always retain a calm and collected composure ever since he was a boy. Stay calm and analyze your surroundings.

And that's what he did.

He looked around, surprised to find himself in a warm and cozy room. He was on a king sized bed. To the left was a fire place, with a fire burning ever so passionately, which was most likely the cause of the room being warm and cozy. The room was dark, the only lighting being from the fire. The windows were covered with pitch black curtains that completely blocked out the sunlight.

To the right looked to be a wardrobe big enough to hold all of his suits that he had accumulated over his lifetime. And in front of him, feets away from the bed stood a lonely door, closed, and no doubt, probably locked.

Because of the darkness of the room, he couldn't make out the decorations on the walls, which he was sure were paintings and pictures.

His eyes darted down to his own figure, realizing with confusion that not only was his cloak gone, but also his vest and tie. His collared shirt was opened, revealing his toned and fit body. Thank goodness he still had his pants on, though he also noticed his socks and shoes were gone too.

"You're awake."

Akashi blinked, not hearing anyone entering through the door, nor did he sense anyone.

He saw a shadowed figured standing in a certain darkness of the room where the light of the fire didn't touch. Judging from the sound of the voice, it was the shadow that spoke to him in the forest.

Instead of asking the typical 'Who are you?', a different question slipped from his lips.

"Why do you want the Akashi Family to perish?"

He spoke in a strong and confident tone, a way that he was taught to speak since he was a child. He knew he caught the shadow off guard with the question, as the shadow didn't say anything, and continued to appear to stare at him from a distance.

"That family took away what was precious to me long ago. No matter how much I try, I will never get it back. That's why...I will have my revenge by taking the current famed prodigy the Akashi family is so proud of."

The figure stepped out of the shadow, revealing itself...himself to Akashi. He looked no older than Akashi, but as this...man said _'long ago'_, he had no doubt this person was older than he appeared. Which meant that he is not human. In the small light, he could barely make out the features of this shadowed creature: powder blue hair and cyan colored eyes. The boy...the creature was shirtless, revealing a pale chest, his pants were seemingly loose, hanging extremely low on his hips.

"What are you?"

The creature smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The creature brought one leg up and set a knee on the bed, and did the same with his other leg. He crawled slowly, languidly as if he was a predator stalking his prey. Akashi tensed when the creature loomed over him, his lips pressing into a thin line when a delicate finger came up to run a finger down his jawline and cupped his chin.

He was slightly startled at the nails that lightly scrapped his skin, noticing that they were longer than normal. Up close, he could see the pointy ears that were covered by the teal hair, the pupils in the cyan eyes were slits, and he could've sworn he saw a tail swish behind the creature.

"You know...you're quite handsome, Seijuuro. I was planning on maybe torturing or traumatizing you and then send you back to your family with a bow strapped to your head...but I find myself changing my mind." The creature leaned in, ghosting a breath over Akashi's neck. "Today's my birthday, you know. So this'll be a little present to myself."

Akashi opened his mouth, only to have a delicate finger pressed to his lips, a playful smile tugging on the corner of the teal head's lips.

"I know why you're here, Seijuuro. To investigate the current happenings of the forest and the castle. To find out what happened to the travelers that crossed into my territory. I was doing such a successful job in keeping intruders off my land by scaring them in the forest. Unfortunately, some of them just had to end up being brave and making it to the castle. And what happened to them? Well...let's just say that as guests of my castle, I've been..._entertaining _them...so to speak.

"You know. I wouldn't have bothered myself with such trivial humans. But...the Akashi family is different. Because of what they had done centuries ago, I've been keeping watch on them. I know every single one of their family members. I know the face of every single person in that household. So, of course, I know you. Your piqued my interest. The way you look, the way you act, they way you work. Everything. I wanted to know you. But...I couldn't leave this castle. I can't."

"Then...what was that shadow in the forest if that wasn't you?"

"Ah...that was my familiar. My pet. He can take on a shadowed form of myself and I can speak through him. I took small measures to capture not only the attention of your family, but also the organization you work for. If they had sent someone else, I would have needed to take extreme measures to make sure they send you instead. After all, you _are _the most powerful out of the six talented Hunters of the Organization."

The creature chuckled, running his nails softly down Akashi's chest. The red head sucked in a breath, feeling a strange sensation travel up his spine, his eyes widening when he accidentally let out a moan.

"As much as I want to keep you, Seijuuro. I can't. Not yet. That's why, before I set you free, I want to claim you. You are mine. _You will be mine_."

Akashi was confused.

The whole reason for this was to capture his attention? But...it was for revenge at first but...the creature's feelings changed into something as claiming him?

"You think too much, Seijuuro. At the same I claim you, this will also be a humiliation to the Akashi family. Once the family disowns you, you _will_ come back to me."

* * *

I admit, I kinda scared myself shitless when I was writing the forest scene. Different horror scenarios were going through my head and...let's just say horror and I aren't on speaking terms. I get spooked so easily.

So that's it guys.

This is the OFFICIAL last chapter of the drabble series.

Thank you everyone SOOOO MUUUUUUCH for the alerts, favorites, and most definitely, the reviews!

I enjoyed reading every single one of them, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed this drabble series!

Some of you have even said that this series was your favorite AkaKuro fanfic! You guys flatter me too much! I'm only an amateur.

There are more talented authors on here.

If you guys like though, I'd be happy to recommend fanfics for you to read if you haven't read em.

_**A Beautiful Affair** _by Kato Chinatsu is a very cute one and I enjoy that one very much.

_**Betrayal In Its Simplest Form** _by Virelei was the fanfiction that got me into AkaKuro. It is a completed story so go ahead and read it. _**Whispering Fireworks** _is by that same author and is currently on-going. The progession of AkaKuro is slow but worthwhile. It's beautiful so far.

Or if you guys want, be sure to check out the AkaKuro community, _**The Captain and The Shadow **_that I manage to fill your AkaKuro needs. Feel free to pm either I or my staff, **Tenshi-Oujosama**, to tell us of any AkaKuro fic out there that needs to be added!

Thank you guys again so much for reading this drabble series!

Please do look forward to any future works I may write, that is, if you guys wanna stalk me like the creep we all are!

I love you guys lots and thank you so much!

-aerean94


End file.
